The Aging Game
by Tailstheassassin25
Summary: After one of Tails' inventions gets destroyed, he finds himself as an 19 year old kitsune walking in a world of adults. What happens when lovelifes, friendships and a certain Rouge the Bat gets into the mix? Rated M for lemons, fights, and content! Also has some OOC, and a few coulple pairings, but mostly T&R. First story complete!
1. accidents happen

**Me: Aloha everybody! I'm Tailstheassassin25 and I'm breaking onto the scene with my first story 'Aging Game,' no spoilers I'm afraid. I'm also joined by my two annoying FC's Isaac and ADRIAN, say hi.**

**Isaac: Hello! I'm a vampire bat!**

**ADRIAN: And I'm a robot.**

**Me: They'll be keeping me company through the entire fanfiction; I don't own Sonic or any character in this story, Just Isaac and ADRIAN. Anyway, on to the show!  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: accidents happen**

Our favorite kitsune Miles "Tails" Prower was swiping sweat and oil from his brow as he was getting close to completing a new invention. This new invention would allow him to change a person's DNA genetic material at will, although he never did much in naming his inventions for any particular reason, he decided to call this invention the 'DNA Modifier.'

'_Almost got it,' _thought Tails.

Although he wish he could continue working on his new invention, he had to tear himself away sometimes just so he could eat and Tails did that, Leaving for the kitchen as he dropped the wrench in his hand for a turkey sandwich, his next favorite thing next to mint candy.

The fall sun began to set in the distance as our favorite villain, Dr. Eggman, just so happened to be flying over Tails' Workshop when a nasty, almost dumb idea came to his head.

"Hey Tails!" Eggman shouted, "Get a load of this!"

Eggman fired a laser from his Eggpod into Tails' Workshop, laughing as it went through the windows of the Workshop and hit his almost complete invention and causing a white flash to happen.

Ohhohohohoho! Eggman laughed, "See you later my yellow rat!"

Eggman flew away in triumph, leaving Tails to deal with the results as he was knocked out from the laser shot.

As Tails woke up from his unexpected sleep, he found that all of the windows in his Workshop destroyed by Eggman, his invention destroyed, and a big mess to clean up.

"Come on Eggman!" Tails shouted, "Can't I get one day without you blowing up something that I created you obese son of a!-

Tails put both hands over his mouth to stop himself before the curse word slipped out; he also stopped because he didn't sound like a kid anymore. Instead, he sounded more mature and adult-like. Rushing off to the bathroom, he saw that he grew a couple in of inches and was a bit taller than Sonic. The other weird thing is that he had muscles, he worked out on a regular and scheduled basis but this was ridiculous, needless to say, he was ripped.

"What did Eggman do?" Tails wondered, "More importantly, how am I going to explain this to Sonic?"

Tails only sighed as he left for his bedroom to go to sleep, which was easier said than done, he felt more energetic and awake than ever and he couldn't tell if it was adrenaline pumping in his system or this is what being an adult felt like.

Tails walked over to his closet and opened it to reveal clothes that he got on his birthday from Vanilla when he turned twelve. He even remembered the conversation that they had about the topic of clothes.

_Flashback_

"Happy birthday Tails!" said Vanilla with joy, "Cream and I got you this!'

Vanilla handed Tails a few presents that stood little chance against him as they were shredded by his claws hidden under his gloves, revealing clothes in every present.

"Clothes?" Tails questioned.

"Do you like them?" asked Vanilla.

"Of course I do!" Tails answered quickly, "It's…just an unneeded thing for Mobians."

"Nobody is too young for clothes." Vanilla assured, "You'll understand that as you get older."

_End flashback_

Letting out another small sigh, Tails put on some loose fitting light blue pants with black belt and a black hoodie with the 'Hunger Games' logo on the back and headed towards the door. He rummaged through his desk table in the workshop to reveal a Club Rouge VIP pass. Leaving his workshop, he left for the train station and onto Station Square.

**Me: so what did you think about the first chapter guys?**

**Isaac: it's great! Its Tails going to get drunk?**

**Me: don't tell the audience that!**

**Isaac: too late!**

**Me: ADRIAN! Lock Isaac in the closet!**

**Isaac: NOOOO!**

**Me: *sighs* anyway, the first chapter is over with so please R&R!**

**AN: I donate this first chapter to my two favorite writers, Chip906 and T1Weasel.**


	2. a fox's night out

**Me: welcome back everybody! Unfortunately, I messed up on one of the inspirational writers name so don't kill me! Also, Isaac and ADRIAN weren't able to join us for this chapter so I now have two not-so-annoying FC's with me, Ashley and Serena! Say hi.**

**Ashley: hey Fanfiction guys!**

**Serena: hey fanfiction girls!**

**Me: we ready to get this show on the road?**

**Serena: yes! Hit it!**

* * *

**Chapter two: a fox's night out**

Tails made his way through the traffic of Station Square at a steady pace. The fall sun has already sat at 6:30 PM and most people have retired to their houses for the early night on a Friday. For some, it was a hectic time if the year, and for others, it was their favorite time of the year. As he rounded another corner, he had his tails tied up in one large tail so he wouldn't arouse suspicion. He continued to walk until the large neon sign 'Club Rouge' hanging above this large building.

Making his way around the long line, he found the sign that said 'VIP entrance' with a bear bouncer in the front guarding it.

"Hold on pal," the bear growled, "you might look mature but you need a VIP pass to get in here."

"Does this work hotshot?" Tails asked flashing the VIP pass.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the bear apologized. "Go right on in, drink safe."

The bear removed the red velvet rope and Tails walked in without incident. 'Power' by Kanye west was playing in the background, people danced to the beat as Tails walked his walked his way to the male hedgehog bartender.

_I'm living in the 21st century, doing something mean to it._

"What'll be?" The bartender asked.

"Whiskey," Tails answered.

"You're lucky that you got here," the bartender commented, "happy hour just started so this one is free."

"Thanks," Tails replied.

_Doing it better than you ever seen do it._

Tails downed his drink in one go, coughing a little as it went down his throat.

"You're a first timer?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah," Tails answered still coughing.

"You'll get used to it," the bartender assured, "everybody you see here is a first timer to something, whether they believe it or not"

_Screams from the 80's, got a nice ring to it._

Tails decided to take the bartenders information seriously as he got slightly buzzed; he never got drunk before and was starting to experience a small taste of it. Tails walked down to the dance floor to see a female cat get sexually harassed by four male Mobians, one was a mongoose, two were hedgehogs, and one was a swallow.

"C'mon babe," said the mongoose putting hand on her shoulder, "we're just being reasonable people."

"Get away perverts!" The cat yelled swiping the hand, "I don't want anything to do with you!"

_I guess every superhero needs his theme music._

_'Fucking assholes,' _thought Tails, "hey pricks!"

The music stopped and everybody turned their heads to Tails and the four other people.

"What do you want?" the mongoose asked.

"You know what I want!" Tails shouted, "If the lady doesn't want to be with you, she wants you to piss off!"

As the last word left his mouth, Tails gained an"ooooooh" from the crowd, making the mongoose angry.

Why do you even care? The mongoose asked, gritting his teeth, you're probably one of those people that play dungeons and dragons!

"At least I don't live with my mom!" Tails taunted, "It looks like you rolled out of a ditch!"

**"You bitch!" **the mongoose screamed, "**I'll kill you for that!"**

The mongoose pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket, Tails only smirked as he ran towards to mongoose and vaulted over him, delivering a snap kick to his back and sending him halfway across the room. Turns out being drunk weren't a bad thing. The mongoose let out a primal yell as he charged Tails and brought the knife crashing down, Tails merely sidestepped it as he tailwhiped him in the back, causing him to drop the knife and gasp for air.

"Are you done?" Tails asked picking up the knife.

"Fuck (gasp for air) you," the mongoose answered.

The mongoose charged Tails again as he attempted to get off a punch on the fox, it was easier said than done as Tails picked the mongoose by the neck and chokeslamed him through the nearest table, the mongooses buddies already left in fear while the cat stood there with a smirk on her face.

_'You'll get what you deserve,' thought the cat._

The mongoose started to cough up blood as he had his entire body pulverized into paste by the fox standing above him with his foot crushing his windpipe and giving him the middle finger.

"NOW are you done?" asked Tails.

**"Yes!" **screamed the mongoose, **"please don't kill me! I swear I'll never harass another woman ever again!"**

"Then get out of here before I change my mind!" Tails threatened.

The mongoose nodded in reply as Tails let go of his windpipe, he began to run like Forest Gump as Tails threw the knife at him and hitting the door. The music started back up as Tails walked over to the cat.

_No one man should have all that power, the clocks ticking I just count the hours._

"Are you alright?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," answered the cat, "I thought chivalry died."

"Chivalry only dies if nobody believes in it," Tails replied, "I never did get your name."

"It's Natalia," answered the cat, "thanks for being my hero tonight."

_Till' then, fuck that, the world's ours._

Tails could see in the light that Natalia looked light Blaze with a few differences, she had light brown fur, spoke in a light Russian accent, she had green eyes, and she dressed up in tight jeans and a purple track jacket with blue stripes going down the middle. Of course, Tails wasn't paying attention to what she was wearing; he was paying more attention to her large breasts, becoming mesmerized in the process.

"You like what you see?" Natalia asked grabbing her breasts.

Tails could only nod his head as Natalia pulled his hand to follow her to a more 'secure' place in the club. More specifically, this 'secure' place was in the alleyway outside. When they reached outside, fireworks went off as Natalia unzipped her track jacket to reveal a white shirt underneath. Causing Tails too lose his nerve a little but didn't shy away, unlike his child self.

"You want to touch?" asked Natalia

Tails was already a step ahead as he slipped his hands underneath Natalia's white shirt and trailed up to her large breasts, teasing, rubbing, and squeezing them, causing Natalia to moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes," Natalia moaned in ecstasy, "keep going."

Tails wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this but he continued anyway, he leaned in for a kiss as he continued to rub her breasts in a circular motion, The kiss began to deepen more and more as Natalia was almost screaming from pleasure. Tails broke off the kiss for some air; he continued to play with her breasts though.

"God," Natalia moaned, "I think I just had an orgasm."

"So how was I?" asked Tails.

"You were great," answered Natalia, "here's my phone number hero."

Tails pulled his hands out from underneath Natalia's shirt while she zipped up her jacket. She later pulled out a pen and some paper out of her pockets and scribbled down some numbers down.

"Call me when you're lonely," Natalia whispered in Tails' ear.

Tails smirked as he took the piece of paper from Natalia's hands; she put a small peck on Tails' cheek and left the alleyway, leaving Tails alone. He glanced down at his watch to see that it was 9:00 PM.

"It's nine!" Tails shouted in disbelief.

It started to rain hard as Tails exited the alleyway; he pulled his hood over his head to shield him from the rain. He had the feeling he was being followed, Tails looked behind to see a familiar bat with a heart-shaped breastplate.

_"Shit!" _Tails swore under his breath,_ "It's Rouge!"_

Tails stepped his walking speed, so did Rouge as he tried to get away from her. Did she know it was Tails? He didn't know for certain but was searching around him for an escape route and he found one. There were other Trains that ran through Station Square ever since Perfect Chaos flooded the city a year ago.

Tails picked up his running speed to a running speed to a run as he ran for the nearest terminal; Rouge did the same as he was trying to get some distance from her. As Tails went for the Station Square terminal to take him back to the Mystic ruins he moved through the crowds of people, becoming incognito in the process as he managed to get his foot into the train and start building up speed.

The last thing Tails saw before the train left was Rouge's tan, beautiful face…

* * *

**Me: aaaaaand done!**

**Serena: that was longer than the last chapter.**

**Me: I had the feeling that reviewers didn't like the first chapter because of how short it was, so why not throw in a fight scene and a love scene with a FC as well.**

**Ashley: it was genius!**

**Me: *sighs happily* anyway, please R&R!**

**Natalia: and spread the word about this Fanfiction!**

**AN: first things first, Natalia is another FC of mine; I also donate this chapter to FlameAmigo619 for his great story 'a foxes moment,' you write great stories!**


	3. what happened?

**AN: I should've done with earlier, I don't own rights to 'Power' by Kanye West, and he owns all rights to the song. I only own the plot and my FC's, which is ADRIAN, Isaac, Ashley, Serena, and Natalia.**

* * *

**Ashley: Hi fanfiction viewers! Unfortunately, Tailstheassassin25 is out of town for a few days so he left me in charge, where's that coffee Isaac?**

**Isaac: Do you know how bloody long it takes to make coffee without a coffee maker?**

**Ashley: No, on to the show!**

* * *

**Chapter three: what happened?**

Tails woke up in his undersized bed with a nasty migraine throbbing in his head; he tried hard to remember what he did last night but only resulted in hurting his head more. Trying hard not to see, he used his hands to feel his way around the workshop to the bathroom and found some aspirin in the medicine cabinet, he turned on the faucet to get some water and wash the bad taste of whiskey out of his mouth.

_"What did I do last night?" _Tails wondered.

Tails sighed heavily as he went out of the bathroom to a mess in his living room and kitchen, where what happened became clear when he remembered Eggman firing a laser and hitting the 'DNA Modifier.'

"Oh right," Tails sighed again, "Eggman just had to make a grand entrance, fuck that fatass!"

Tails grabbed wrench and got to work on his broken invention, he could worry less about the mess, he just wanted to get changed back into his original self and be girl shy again.

* * *

Rouge the Bat was back at her club overlooking last night's damage that was done by the mysterious fox that came to her club, it was strange, Rouge knew everyone that came to her club more-or-less usually to idle chat and small talk and this fox came here out of a cloud of darkness. She couldn't blame him for saving Natalia, the weekend bartender.

Speaking of Natalia, she was dozed off, remembering the events that unfolded last night, her body still trembled in pleasure that the mystery fox did to her last night as he felt up on her breasts, the deep kissing and the mind-blowing experience she got last night. She was bisexual and has never picked sides when it came between guy and girl; she was also inexperienced in sex as well.

As she continued to sleep on the job, Rouge had to snap her fingers in her face to wake her up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Natalia exclaimed.

"I need you to watch the club," said Rouge.

"Don't worry," Natalia assured, "I can keep the fort held down when you're gone."

Rouge nodded in agreement as she grabbed a coat and headed out the front doors and flew towards the Station Square terminal. She decided to check in with Tails, after all, he was just a kid. Or so Rouge thought.

* * *

Tails kept suffering through trial and error as the DNA Modifier kept blowing up in his face or kept giving Tails an unexpected result. Making him angrier by the minutes that kept ticking by. He threw the wrench down in anger and sat in the mess Eggman made, why did everything in his life managed to screw up?

Finding no answer to his question, he finally let himself go…

* * *

After a few delays at the train station, Rouge finally managed to get to the Mystic Ruins. She flexed her wings as she stepped out, getting the blood to circulate again, it was usually never cramped during a weekend. Flying her way over to Tails' Workshop, she walked up the door and heard something that sounded like this:

**"GOODDAMMIT! WHY DON'T YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING PIECE OF SCRAP METAL WORK ALREADY!"**

Rouge gasped in disbelief at what she heard, she had NEVER heard Tails swear, there was a few close calls when he almost did, she advised him to not hang around Shadow until he was older or Shadow could at least have his language censored. Both weren't going to happen overnight. She slowly opened the door to see Tails sitting with his head face down on the coffee table by a large broken machine in a messed up living room.

"Tails?" Rouge asked in a quivering voice, "what happened in here?"

"Rouge! I can explain everything!" Tails exclaimed trying to keep his nerve, "I was trying to build this machine here and I!-"

Rouge quickly shut the door behind her and attempted to calm down Tails from a mental breakdown. He had a brilliant mind with and IQ of over 300 but after Fiona left him for Scourge it was never really the same again. He would usually find himself in a state of paranoia and disbelief around others, so he usually shut himself away from the outside world so he didn't hurt anybody by accident.

"It will be fine," Rouge assured wrapping her arms around Tails' neck, "start from the beginning."

And Tails did that, filling Rouge in on everything from the beginning of Friday morning to now. The idea for the DNA Modifier, Eggman firing the laser, going to Club Rouge, flirting with Natalia (Tails was less than forthcoming with that part of information) and eventually up to now. All of which took one hour to do.

"That's a lot of stuff to happen in one day," said Rouge sipping on a water bottle, "I still can't believe that Natalia let you do that."

"And I can't believe Natalia is the weekend bartender," Tails countered, "I just need something to rip we away from this machine before I lose it."

"Why not we go to Twinkle Park and unwind a little?" Rouge suggested.

"Unwind?" Tails questioned, "surely you have something better to do than go to Twinkle Park and unwind with me."

"What? Afraid I'll beat you in bumper carts?" asked Rouge edging Tails on.

"No way!" Tails Protested, "you're on, let me get a change of clothes first.

Rouge nodded her head in agreement as Tails walked back to his room, his tails swinging with joy and happiness, something that only Sonic could do. Rouge let out a small sigh of relief, knowing she managed to get inside Tails a little. She reached inside her coat pocket to give Natalia the good news, Club Rouge was closing down for the night.

* * *

**Ashley: and that's another one for the books! Nice coffee by the way Isaac.**

**Isaac: oh yeah, NOW you thank me!**

**Natalia: stop your complaining! I shouldn't have to enjoy my off day listening you guys!**

**Ashley: bossman told us that there is supposed to be a mystery couple in the next chapter, so please R&R!**

**AN: there will be a poll set up on my page for the mystery couple In chapter four, I also donate this chapter to CannedCream for 'Luck of The Draw,' the story really hit me in one of my darkest places, now I understand the world better.**


	4. Date Night!

**AN: hello everybody! I'm in a writing streak at the moment; I'd like to extend my gratitude to my inspirational writers, along with my reviewers and watchers. AND even the people that are helping spread the story around, you guys are great!**

**Me: *happily sighs* it's great to be back!**

**ADRIAN: where did you go anyway?**

**Me: I have a hectic schedule, I'm lucky if I can even write fanfiction on the school week!**

**Ashley: well you're here, on to the show!**

* * *

**Chapter four: Date Night!**

Tails and Rouge hopped off the train as soon as they got to Station Square and waited behind the long line of people trying to get into Twinkle Park. Tails had all the patience in the world, it's not like he's getting any older anyway. Rouge on the other hand was not so patient, the tapping of her feet against the ground proved that she was impatient and wanting to get inside so she could play some bumper carts.

_'What's taking so long?' _Rouge wondered.

Monitors swept up and down the line to find the cutest couple in the crowd, after Twinkle Park opened back up after Perfect Chaos destroyed everything and flooded the city; it began doing more things than bumper carts and racing. It now had an ant-gravity chamber, a Chao Garden, and a new game called 'Pop the Eggman,' respectably made famous by Sonic the Hedgehog. When the flying monitor came around to Tails and Rouge, Tails pulled Rouge close into a loving embrace, Rouge slightly blushed and vowed to kick Tails for doing that.

"Cutest couple recognized!" the monitor announced, "follow this monitor to the front of the line!"

Tails and Rouge did what the monitor told and followed it to the front of the line, taking the elevator up and into the main area. Rouge did what she promised and kicked Tails in the knee.

"Ow!" Tails cried in pain and rubbing his knee, "What was that for?"

"For doing that!" Rouge complained, "Don't you EVER do that again!"

Rouge then pulled Tails in for a peck on the cheek.

"And what was that for?" Tails asked slightly confused.

"That's for getting us in faster my kitsune," Rouge answered.

Now Tails was COMPLETELY confused, Rouge was always a multi-personality person. One minute she's happy and cheerful, the next she was angry and ripping your heart out. But nevertheless, they got in and won free bumper cart rides for being cutest couple of the day, so there was no real reason to complain about it.

"You up for some bumper carts?" Tails asked.

"I bet I can beat your fox butt at it," Rouge taunted.

"You are so on!" Tails replied taking Rouge's bet.

Tails and Rouge scrambled for the bumper carts and got ready. Tails picked a yellow cart while Rouge picked a pink cart and got onto the arena. Controlling where it went was the easy part, trying to drive it was the hard part.

"How do you make this thing go?" Tails asked, shouting from his cart.

"Hit the A button!" Rouge answered, shouting from her cart.

Unfortunately, Tails accidentally hit the B button.

"Not that Button!" Rouge shouted.

Tails kept backing up, trying to control the cart as it wrecked into other carts. Rouge only winced, knowing that getting hit from the back of the cart was no paradise for the unlucky people inside. Rouge eventually started up her cart and started to wreck into other people. She only hoped that she wasn't breaking bones for the unlucky. Tails already wrecked into them hard, now she was doing it.

At the end of the timer, the top following scores showed up on the screen:

Tails: 25

Rouge: 16

Amy: 14

Sonic: 12

_'Sonic is here?' _Tails wondered.

Tails stepped out of his cart and tried to find the center of balance, it would be easier if it didn't feel like he was going to throw up at any minute. Rouge later stepped out of her cart, having a better time finding her center of balance. A blue blur raced by them, followed by a pink blur.

"Whoa, Tails! Nice wrecking out there!" Sonic praised, "What happened to you anyway? You seem older."

"It's a long story," Tails sighed, "so I'll give you the short version: Eggman fired a laser, got turned nineteen, went to Club Rouge and got drunk, made out with a girl and now I'm here with Rouge.

And all of that happened in one day? Asked Amy, "It must've been happy hour or something."

Tails rubbed the back of his head in disappointment.

"Please don't tell me it was happy hour!" Sonic begged.

"It was," Tails admitted.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sonic sighed, "I hope you can get this fixed, I'd like to have my little bro back."

"Don't worry about it!" Amy assured, "I'm sure Tails can get it done, right Tails?"

"Uh, sure," Tails replied.

"Well we have to go now! See you on the flipside!" Sonic said in an over energetic tone.

Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and broke the speed barrier, leaving Tails and Rouge there by themselves.

"Yeah," Tails sighed, "see you later."

"What's up kit?" Rouge asked.

"There's no way to repair the machine," Tails explained, "it has to be done from scratch, and even so, it will take a few months to recomplete. I don't have the time for that."

"What if I could help out in some way?" Rouge suggested.

"How?" Tails asked interested.

G.U.N. usually has a lot of unused pieces lying around, Rouge Explained, they wouldn't mind if I took a few unwanted parts from them. Plus, I know a thing or two about engineering.

"You something about engineering?" Tails questioned.

"Well I didn't get to where I am now by kicking every keypad and ripping every circuit board off in a building now did I?" Rouge replied.

"Good point," Tails agreed, "the night is still young, you want to try out Pop the Eggman?"

"Let's go check it out," Rouge agreed.

Tails and Rouge spent the rest of the night in each other's company, with all the sounds of laughter, tears of joy, more laughter and living the night up as it was their last one on Mobius. Nothing could stop them from having the time of their lives, not even Eggman. But as the night continue to progress, both kept finding themselves thinking the same question over and over again: '_what will happen next?'_

Keeping the question to themselves, Tails and Rouge found themselves on top of a skyscraper, overlooking Station Square. A crescent moon hung in the sky, accompanied by the clouds.

"It truly was a great night for all of this, wasn't it?" Rouge asked.

"It's always a great night to get out," Tails answered, "Life's too short to spend it by yourself."

"A Personal experience?" Rouge suggested.

"There was Fiona," Tails answered, "When she left me for Scourge, it was the most horrible thing to ever happen in my life. I guess you could say I was cursed."

"To bad I'm not a witch doctor," Rouge joked.

Tails let out a guilty chuckle to her joke.

"So what plans do you have for the future?" Tails asked.

"Honestly? I don't know," Rouge admitted, I'm far too married to my job for a simple relationship with anybody else, there was Knuckles, but like me, he's married to his job to protecting the M.E. then there's Shadow, but he's still going through issues with his past. Then there was you Tails.

"Me?" Tails questioned.

"Yep," Rouge assured, "you were always this happy kid that never let the simple things bother him, no matter how bad it got. As much as I wish you were older, it's not right dating a 12 year old kid, no offense."

"None taken," Tails agreed, "but why take an interest in me?"

"Believe what you want to believe, but I don't go for guys that can give me hard fuck," Rouge explained, "I go for the guys that are smart, intelligent and sharp. The people that can lead the world when called on, I want that type of guy, you're that type of guy."

Tails had a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm still a virgin," Rouge assured.

"That's a relief," Tails sighed in relief, "as much as I have an interest in you, I just want to be friends."

"That's what I want to," Rouge agreed, "let's go get some shuteye."

Tails and Rouge both walked back to the train station, both tired and ready to fall asleep at any minute, they were also relieved to have opened both of their heart to each other and still agreed to be friends.

But it didn't halt the question: '_what will happen next?_

* * *

**Me: *sighs happily* and that's another one done.**

**Isaac: and the most emotional one you did.**

**Serena: is Tails going to get laid yet?**

**Natalia: so what will happen next?**

**Me: I can't tell you that yet, so until then, please R&R!**

**AN: I donate this chapter to Kitsune Disciple, a Fanfiction writer that's been gone for a long time; I hope he comes back soon. I also won't be able to post stories for a while, I'm going on vacation for awhile.**

**AN2: I need a new profile picture for my profile! I am willing to do a request story for the best artwork. Send me your DeviantArt account name (if you have one) and I'll get back to you.**

**Tailstheassassin25, out.**


	5. yellow and gray

**Me: hey everyone, turns out my vacation was postponed until next week, at least I could push out this final chapter until I leave for Hawaii.**

**Ashley: that's a shame.**

**Me: thanks, anyway, here's the next chapter**

**AN: I recommend listening to 'I don't want to set the world on fire' by The Ink spots for the first part. Seriously, go do it!**

* * *

**Chapter five: yellow and gray**

_Tails found himself sitting on a couch other than his workshop, in the loving embrace from his lover Rouge the Bat. 'I don't want to set the world on fire' by The Ink Spots was playing in the background, emotion, love and lust guided them as they felt each other's bodies, with Tails and his gloveless hands around Rouge's waist and Rouge and her gloveless hands wrapped around his neck for comfort. Both were naked, and no regrets either._

_I don't want to set the world on fire._

_"Are you sure you want to do this again?" _asked Rouge.

_I just want to start a flame in your heart._

_"I'm tired of waiting for tomorrow to write itself," _Answered Tails, "_tonight, that changes forever."_

_I've lost all ambition, for worldly acclaim. I just want to be the one you love._

_With Tails' eleven inch cock with a condom already on it and Rouge's vagina just mere inches away, Rouge nibbled on the tip of his ear for the green light to go. Tails inserted himself at a medium pace and Rouge was screaming from the pleasure, with her large, size D breasts bouncing in Tails' face from every thrust._

_And with your admission, that you feel the same._

_Nothing could separate them now, for they have already taken the plunge and was ready for whatever life threw at them._

* * *

Tails suddenly woke up from his wet dream to find himself lying on a couch in his workshop, he sighed in relief that it was only a dream. But kept telling himself that it felt so real.

_'How could I even dream that?' _Tails wondered, 'she's_ my friend! Not my lover!'_

Tails only sighed and blamed it on the bad odor that came from his body. He decided to hop in the shower and get rid of the bad stench that resonated from his physical form.

* * *

Rouge was packing up what was left of the parts with the help of Shadow, who agreed to help out since his entire reformation was to help people in need, he didn't mind, he just needed something to escape his troubles. She also dressed in a gray jumpsuit, if she was going to get dirty and some cheap yellow gloves, she mind as well do it with something she won't wear.

"Is that the rest of it?" Shadow asked.

"Every last bit," Rouge answered.

"Alright then," Shadow replied pulling out a Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

In a single white flash, Shadow, Rouge and the collected pile of unneeded parts from G.U.N. was gone.

* * *

Tails has just stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, he went to his bedroom to get a change of clothes. He stepped into an old orange jumpsuit with his signature two tail trademark faded on the back, there's no point in ruining good clothes if you have old ones to put to good use.

As he managed to get the jumpsuit to zip up, knocking came from his door. He rushed over to it and opened the door to see Rouge in a gray jumpsuit, Shadow and a large pile of parts behind them.

"What is this, Jumpsuit day?" Tails jokingly asked.

"Mind as well," Rouge answered, "We got every part G.U.N. didn't want, leaving us with a lot of opportunity."

"So we ready to get started?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah," answered Tails, "we just have to get this piece of worthless junk out of here."

Rouge and Shadow followed Tails into his workshop to the inside; some cleaning was done but overall looked like a pigsty. The broken DNA Modifier sat in the middle of the living room; it had a gray metallic finish with a door on the front of it that opened opposite of each other. (Fallout Shelter design from Fallout 3)

"So how do we get it out?" Rouge asked.

"We can always throw it out through the bay window," Tails suggested.

"Or, we can do this," Shadow interjected, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow warped the DNA Modifier outside onto the Tornado airstrip; Tails still preferred his idea though.

"See? Not so hard," Shadow scolded.

"Whatever," Tails sighed flying out the bay window, "so what do we have?"

"Some parts," Rouge answered, "we got cords, microprocessors, batteries, fissions, technically your basic essentials."

"And untechnically?" Tails asked.

"You have a bunch of junk outside your house," Rouge answered.

"Oh ha-ha," Tails laughed sarcastically, "let's get started."

Tails and Rouge began to scrap the DNA Modifier while shadow stood there, making a run for parts whenever it was needed. In the first hour of scrapping there was enough wire to wrap around Tails' workshop at least. At times, there were a few close calls, such as accidentally touching each other's hand when reaching for the same wrench. Both would blush, share a guilty laugh and get back to work.

As the evening started settled in, Shadow had already left for home; he grabbed some food for Tails and Rouge before leaving entirely. They both sat on the roof of Tails' workshop watching the sun set in the distance, the October air grew colder as each minute the sun left for the other side of Mobius.

"I never knew we could get so much done in a day," said Tails.

"I told you I knew a few things about machines," Rouge replied.

"And you were right," Tails agreed.

Rouge gave Tails a playful shove; he was enjoying her company very nicely since he was usually lonely in his workshop. They were only inches away from each other, which is when he remembered his wet dream.

_'Oh no, not this!' _thought Tails.

Tails bolted up from where he was sitting and got some distance from Rouge, leaving her confused. Was it something she said?

"Tails, what's wrong?" asked Rouge concerned.

"I'm suffering by a wet dream," Tails admitted.

"Who's in the wet dream?" Rouge asked, "Is it Cream?"

"No, it was..." Tails tried to answer, '_do I tell her and suffer whatever happens next? Or I lie to her and keep suffering?'_

Rouge closed the distance and put a hand on his shoulder, for whatever Tails was going to tell her, she was ready.

"You can tell me anything," Rouge assured, "you're one of the few friends I have, and I want to hear your problems."

"The person in the wet dream was you," Tails answered, "we were sitting on a couch made out of leather and you were on top, we were both naked and 'I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire' by The Ink Spots was playing somewhere in the background. I'm so sorry this ruins anything between us."

Rouge was shocked to hear that the person in the wet dream was her, but she didn't walk away. Instead, she kept her and on Tails' shoulder, she was actually relieved that the person in the wet dream was her and nobody else, and somehow, it managed to bring them closer together. She pulled Tails in for a simple embrace.

"I'm glad it was me and nobody else," said Rouge.

"What? You're not creeped out or anything?" asked Tails confused.

"Not at all," answered Rouge, having a wet dream is a natural part of living. Besides, it's your hormones playing a simple trick on you, we'll always be friends, no matter what perverted things you manage to think up.

"Thanks for listening," Tails replied overjoyed.

Rouge loosened her grip on Tails' back and let free, allowing him to stretch. But he wasn't going to stretch; instead, he pulled Rouge into friendly embrace, to show his friendly love for her.

* * *

**Me: and now we are reaching the climax of this story.**

**Serena: so what's going to happen next?**

**Me: I guess we can hint them, there's going to be another mystery couple in the next chapter. I'll set up a new poll and the Sonic and Amy poll choice will be excluded, we've already used them. Please continue to show support and please R&R!**

**Tailstheassassin25, out.**


	6. undersirables

**Me: hey everybody! I'm back after, like, what? A couple of days or so? It doesn't matter, I'm just glad to be back. I'll admit it's been a while since I posted and I meant to get this chapter up earlier but Hawaii can take a lot out of you. There's no annoying FC's this time, I'm WAY too tired for to do that. In this chapter, we see a darker part of Tails; is it from his accident or pent up anger? You decide.**

**AN: I also lied back in chapter 5, and XX the Judgement, if you're reading, you got what you asked for.**

* * *

**Chapter six: undesirables**

Tails woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, in a place he faintly remembered due to the leather couch he slept on gave him a clue. He looked on the walls to see a white finish, paintings hung on the walls of famous people, and most were Tails didn't remember. He went over to the windows and looked out, peering over Station Square, he was high up, at least four or five stories high. In fact, he didn't even notice Rouge coming up from behind.

"Nice view, huh?" Rouge asked hugging Tails from behind.

Tails jumped from the contact, last night, Rouge's hug was reassuring, now it was a loving touch. Leaving Tails confused, but overall starving.

"What's the matter?" Rouge asked playfully, "I can't hug my favorite kitsune?"

"Rouge, when you hugged me as a kid you gave me a nosebleed and mentally scared me," Tails answered, "how did I even get here anyway? Last thing I remembered I was on the roof."

"Funny story to that," Rouge admitted, "you kind of passed out shortly after you hugged me back. The only guess I have is that your body is slowly adjusting to being an adult now, but enough about that, come and eat some breakfast."

Tails couldn't argue with Rouge's logic, especially on an empty stomach with only the faint smell of turkey in your mouth from last night. Tails followed Rouge into the kitchen, the tiling on the walls and ground was black and white checkered tiling, complimented by the expensive appliances. Tails wasn't paying attention to what she had, as he sat down in one of the chairs, he kept wondering: _'where did she keep the jewels at?_

"Where did you keep your jewels at?" Tails asked.

"Nobody ever asked me that before," Rouge admitted, I don't go on many jewel heists, hell, I don't even have any at all. After what happened on the ARK, I decided to get serious about what I did and kept serious since then. Now a question for you, how does the DNA modifier change DNA specifically?

"Half-brained or logical?" Tails asked.

"Logical," Rouge answered.

"The DNA modifier is a complex system," Tails explained, "It's capable of changing your DNA structure at will and it keeps a database of ALL organic things that use it, allowing you to take any appearance at will and become that person. It only requires a few pieces of organic tissue, such as a piece of hair, I already tried it out on myself before, it lasted temporarily when I used a piece of Sonic's fur color."

"And how did that work?" Rouge asked.

"I'd rather not reflect on that," Tails admitted, "Anyway, I actually found the solution to permanent DNA change, it needed a Chaos Emerald in order to perform. I needed to make a case for the Chaos Emerald; since I didn't have a real one at the time I created a fake one, sort of like the one Sonic had on the ARK. When Eggman struck the emerald with the laser it had unexpected results, you could find yourself waking up the next morning a girl or you'd be vaporized by its negative energy. I got lucky and only aged, I also found out the musclemass I was 'gifted' with won't last much longer. I called it 'The Chaos Aging Theory.'

"What about the aging?" Rouge asked.

"That's still in question," Tails answered, "since there's no way to tell what will happen, "I could end up reverting to my normal age tomorrow or five years from now. It's still complicated to explain entirely, especially when you don't have patience for it."

"So you're saying that you could turn back to your original self-overnight?" Rouge asked.

"There's the possibility," Tails admitted, "but even so, I can still enjoy my short time as an adult, I have you too thank for that, even Vanilla."

"How so?" Rouge asked interested.

"You helped me open my eyes to a world that laid beyond mine," Tails answered, "even if I couldn't take to it easily, I have to thank Vanilla because the clothes she got me weren't exactly… fitting When I was younger, now they do."

"So if you had the opportunity to be a kid or adult, which one would it be?" Rouge asked.

"Adult, definitely," Tails answered, "but then again, there's always the awkwardness that comes with it. And I'd like to enjoy being a kid for as long as I can."

Rouge nodded her head in agreement, finding it hard to disagree with Tails' logic. She was cheated out of her time as a kid; it wouldn't be fair if Tails was cheated out of his time as well. They both finished up eating and decided to head to the park, where they could both unwind a little. Tails changed out of his jumpsuit and into more casual clothing, which was his normal shoes, a white hoodie with no logo, and loose fitting jeans. Rouge changed out of her jumpsuit and changed back into her usual outfit and wore a brown fur coat over her upper body.

As they sat on a park bench, two unlikely people walked up to them. It was Knuckles and Julie-Su, Tails heard that Knuckles had finally found someone in his life, but never pondered on it much.

"Yo, Knuckles!" Tails yelled.

"Hey kit," Knuckles replied, "what brings you to this part of Station Square?"

"I was going to ask you the same redhead," answered Rouge, "we're just sitting around waiting for something good happen. On a completely unrelated note, it's good to see you again Julie-Su."

"Same to you batgirl," Julie-Su replied, "Knuckles and I are just taking a morning stroll through the park."

Out of coincidence or randomness, somebody began to shout some propaganda. Curious, the group moved towards the crowd of people gathering around to see what all of the commotion was.

"Hey!" Tails yelled, "What's all the noise about?"

"Some guy named Scourge," answered a parrot holding a steel pipe, "I would hit him upside the head with this pipe but I just got off of probation and I don't want to go back."

"Let me hit him then," Tails offered.

The parrot nodded in agreement and handed Tails the steel pipe, pulled of his hood and began walking towards center of attention, he blended in with the crowd as he got closer. The parrot wasn't lying, Scourge and Fiona stood in the middle of the crowd shouting propaganda, with their black clothing and

Leather jackets that Tails believed to be fake.

"People of Mobius!" Scourge yelled, "Your queen has done little to improve your lives as Eggman continues to disrupt your natural lives!"

_'Is he even king of his dimension?' _Tails wondered.

Without giving much thought to his question, he continued towards Scourge and Fiona, his right hand gripped hard around the steel pipe as he broke out into a sprint. The only thing Scourge EVER saw was a pissed off fox coming at him with a steel pipe as it smashed straight into the right side of his face, Sending him to the ground.

"Ow!" Scourge yelled from the pain, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"What do you think genius?" Tails retorted.

Tails knelt down right by Scourge's face and removed his hood, revealing Tails' face. Scourge jumped out of shock, he took a blow to the face by someone that he believed was "a little kid." Rouge would've stepped in and broke it up, but she was having too much of a time watching the expression on Scourge's face. Not only that, but she was also keeping herself occupied with Fiona which had intentions of an elbow to the back of Tails' head.

"You honestly think that's a good idea?" Fiona asked.

"Depends, are you ready for your first flying lessons?" Rouge retorted.

"Enough!" Knuckles yelled pushing through the crowd. "Is it really worth it?"

"It's almost worth it," Tails answered, "fine Scourge, you can leave, but if I EVER see you in Station Square, you'll find yourself six feet below!"

"You wouldn't!" Scourge protested.

"Or would I?" Tails asked in a dark tone.

Scourge bolted up from his place on the ground and ran, followed by Fiona, neither wanted to see if Tails was bluffing or he was telling the truth. The crowd dispersed later, seeing as the entertainment left the area.

"You really had to scar him for life," Julie-Su scolded.

"So? He deserved it," Tails replied.

"I really like this new mindset of yours," Knuckles complimented, "is this permanent or you're trying to fix it?"

"Trying to fix it," Tails answered.

Just as the last word left Tails' mouth, he soon became lightheaded and dizzy. It couldn't be explained; did he let himself go too much? Was It from The Chaos Aging Theory? Or was it just puberty being a bitch to him? Shortly after, he began to experience cramps.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Julie-Su asked with growing concern.

"I… don't know," Tails answered with a cough, "it feels like my insides are getting set on fire."

Tails vision begins to blacken as he continued to cough harder and harder with every passing second. It felt like his lungs were hot lead inside of a microwave. He kept coughing until there was no light left.

Then everything fell silent on deaf ears…

* * *

**AN: and that's another one done, sorry about the long wait on a chapter but being in Hawaii makes that difficult. Anyway, we have found out that Tails gets struck with an illness, is it The Chaos Aging Theory, or something else? Make sure to R&R!**

**AN2: a fanfiction friend of mine and I started a new group on Facebook call The Fanfic Readers Block, if you have a Facebook and want to join, send it to one of the administrators there and they'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. If not, then don't bother. Also, I'm no longer doing request stories for art anymore, Sonicdude10 hooked me up.**

**Inspirational note: I donate this chapter to ****, a large supporter of the TailsXWave couple pairing and an awesome writer, make sure to check out her fanfictions as well!**


	7. the severity of the situation pt1

**AN: finally, chapter six! There is a thing or two that I forgot to mention:**

First off, The Fanfic Writers Block: you NEED to have a least written AND completed a story. If you like to join, contact one of the administrators along with your fanfiction name in the message if you have Facebook.

**Second: you know those FC's I usually have? Well I'm not going to that anymore. Sure, it was good before, but not anymore. **

**Third: I'm going to push out chapters like I used to, but not like I was in the first few chapters. Good thing I took T1Weasels advice, this is an exception however since I made this one before I went on vacation.**

**Lastly: pointed this out in her review about the characters being too OOC in the last chapter. If you can take it, thanks for your cooperation. If not, stick it out man/woman/it. Also, I updated the 6th chapter, so make sure to check that out.**

**Now that we have that out of the way, on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: the severity of the situation pt1**

Two men, both in their late twenties stood over a table looking over the newest medical report. One man was a Spagonian named Mason Hunt, who spoke in Clear English. The other man was a Mazurian named Markus Salazar, who spoke in a heavy East African accent. Both had one goal: to solve the problems that existed in Miles "Tails" Prower, who was brought in two hours ago by Rouge the Bat.

"This is insane," said Mason, "what we are looking at here is something beyond comprehension!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Markus agreed, "What we are looking at here is metamorphosis and photosynthesis combined. The cardiovascular and skeletal systems are greatly bolstered; whatever Tails came into contact with whatever could do this could lead into a breakthrough in medicine."

Mason could only sigh and look though the one-way observation window to see Tails soundly asleep in a medical stretcher in a large room. He was changed into a medical gown and had his arms folded over his chest like he was put in a casket. It was almost a haunting experience for both men, as much as this brought benefits to Tails as his body was in the middle of evolution, there was downsides. His time to change back into a kid was severely limited, and his muscular system was mildly damaged.

* * *

Rouge sat patiently as possible in the waiting room, waiting for the best doctors in the world hired by G.U.N. to come to a conclusion. She didn't care about that, she cared more about Tails at the moment, earlier today he was doing fine, now he was sleeping in a medical stretcher with the unpredictability of what will happen next. Knuckles and Julie-Su had already left after a while. While in the middle of her train of thought, Shadow stepped out with the news.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Rouge with concern in her voice.

"It's hard to explain," Shadow admitted, "come with me and I'll show you."

Rouge nodded and followed Shadow to the medical wing of the G.U.N. HQ, dodging busy doctors and nurses as they went through the corridors to a corridor marked "special patients." Commander Abraham Tower and Markus Salazar was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Sorry to hear about your friend," said Tower.

"Its fine," Rouge assured trying to pull a straight face, "I just wish that there was something I could do."

"Perhaps there is," Markus interjected, "your friend has lost some blood during the medical examination and wed like it if you could donate blood. Your type A right?"

"Right," Rouge confirmed, "what's Tails' blood type?"

"Type AB," Markus answered. "If you could follow me, I'll take you to him."

Rouge nodded in agreement and followed Markus further into the corridor towards Tails' room.

* * *

Tails suddenly woke up from his small coma to find himself in a medical gown and medical stretcher, he didn't understand, he was supposed to be in pain and he wasn't. he decided that they numbed his entire body with painkillers or some type of numbing agent, not that Tails was complaining that his body was numb. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting to see himself in an emergency room.

_'What am I doing here?' _Tails wondered, '_the last thing I remember doing was doing was the coughing and then I passed out, what time is it anyway?'_

Despite the numbing agent, Tails shifted his head to the surrounding walls to see if he could find a clock of some sort, but to no avail, no clock hung on the walls. He shifted around the medical stretcher in attempt to get some feeling in his legs and feet. Instead, he fell off of the medical stretcher onto the floor below, getting the medical equipment detached. Luckily, he didn't feel anything thanks to the numbing agent in his system, he managed to get to his feet and walk to the door with mild success. He didn't care about his personal belongings at the moment; he just wanted to get out of here.

Mason was still in the other room, failing to keep an eye on Tails as he continued to read over the medical files. He peeked up occasionally to check on Tails, unfortunately, he was five seconds too late as Tails was already out the door. Mason bolted from his seat and hit the red button, initiating "code red."

* * *

Sirens blared through the medical corridors as Rouge, Tower and Markus were caught in a security corridor as code red continued.

"What's going on?" Tower demanded, "why was code red initiated?"

"We have an escapee from room #101," a G.U.N. soldier answered over the intercom.

"That's Tails' room!" Markus realized.

Without hesitation, Rouge flew up to the ceiling and ripped the grate of the air duct and flew through. She wasn't going to go back to square one in her friendship with Tails. Shadow began to close the distance with Markus and Tower and initiated Chaos Control.

* * *

Tails shuffled his way through the corridors, hugging the walls for support. He was starting to come down with a headache from the sirens; sometimes he hated his sensitive ears. His body started to ache again as the numbing agent started to wear off, but that didn't stop him, he had places to be, a machine to fix, and a certain bat to get answers from.

G.U.N. Beetles were sent through the main corridors, Tails stuck to the side corridors to avoid detection as they swept by. He didn't mind sneaking past them, it was fighting them if he was caught was the problem, he was only wearing a patient gown and had only two tails to attack with, there was Eggman and his Eggpawns but this was a completely different scenario. This was a complete step forward to actual life itself, they had guns and they didn't stay in one place.

As the G.U.N. Beetles swept by, Tails crept behind them to avoid being found in one place. He was using every technique Espio had taught him if he ever needed to escape, and it was starting to pay off.

* * *

Rouge continued through the air ducts of the G.U.N. fortress, stopping briefly to look through the grates below her. She knew that Tower caught Tails; it would be a zero tolerance policy. However, if Shadow caught Tails, it would be a tad bit better than what Tower would do, either way, she wanted neither.

As Rouge peeked through another grate in the air duct, she could see the G.U.N. Beetles performing their popular search and destroy technique. Which consisted of sweeping the main corridors, then side corridors and eventually rooms, Rouge knew that they wouldn't be forgiving if any of them caught Tails, which made her situation worse. It was a race against Shadow, Tower, G.U.N. Beetles and time itself, none of them was doing her any favors, especially for her skin.

Rouge continued her way through the ducts, hoping to find Tails and explain everything before something bad happened.

* * *

Tails ducked into another side corridor, more G.U.N. Beetles seemed to appear and blocked Tails original path. The pain lessened a little as he continued further through, though it didn't stopped bothering him and it made it hard for him to concentrate on the problem at hand. While looking for a way out, Tails spotted a gray door that said "patients' belongings room #1-101," curious, Tails hugged the wall and moved closer and opened the door. The patients' belongings room was a medium sized room with a few chairs and had workers boxes, Tails decided to check the racks of names for his since he never found out his room number. Oddly enough, he found his room number and his belongings as well. Wasting little to no time, he threw it on as fast as possible and in his numbered ox he found a prescription bottle that said "Mobian painkillers," whether placed there by accident or not, Tails popped one and got it down as best as he could without water.

As Tails exited the room, he was greeted with a gun in his face due to a G.U.N. Beetle.

"Surely we can talk about this," said Tails.

The only answer Tails got was almost getting shot in the face; it was a good thing that G.U.N. Beetles sucked in accuracy, even at point blank. Tails sidestepped it shots as he ran back into the main corridors, only to get chased by more G.U.N. Beetles, probably five at the most. He would look behind to count if he didn't have the fear of hitting a wall.

* * *

Rouge stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard gunfire, she quickly peek through the grate below her to see Tails in the clothing he was brought in with running away from five G.U.N. Beetles. Rouge dug her hands into the weak metal grate below her and tried to rip it from the duct; she could hear her outfit ripping on the sides as she put more pressure on the grate. She could care less if she was charged for public indecency, she had to get to Tails before Shadow, Tower or any G.U.N. Beetles did.

Rouge managed to rip the grate and dropped down into the corridor, barely missing the G.U.N. Beetles that zipped past her and pursued Tails. Rouge picked up her momentum as she pursued the G.U.N. Beetles that attempted to shoot Tails but failed due to their terrible aiming systems. She praised Tower for not getting better systems or either Tails could get hurt, even worse, killed.

As Rouge kept running, she could see the pursuing G.U.N. Beetles crash into the wall in front of them, Rouge slowed down to a jog to see why. The G.U.N. Beetles had crashed into an elevator door, the special medical wing starts in the east wing and she followed the air ducts into the northeast. She was informed that no elevators worked in the northeast wing after the Black Arms attack on the G.U.N. Fortress; the northeast side was hit the most and was in a constant state of repair.

"Tails!" Rouge shouted through the elevator door, "Are you alright in there?"

"Go the hell away!" Tails shouted, "I know why I passed out last night! You put something in my food!"

"You know me better than that!" Rouge protested, "you know I would never stick that low! What would I even gain by poisoning you?"

"Knuckles was right about you!" Tails shouted, "you're nothing more but a!-"

"A what, Tails? Rouge questioned, that I'm a whore? Slut? And I wake up every morning with panties down to my ankles? What hasn't Knuckles haven't told you? You know I'm a virgin, so where's your goddamn logic?

Then everything fell silent, Rouge won this fight verbally. Although she couldn't shake the guilty feeling that she made Tails feel guilty for listening to Knuckles' empty accusations of her personal life. She rapped on the elevator door three times, she got one knock back.

"Are you alright in there?" Rouge asked.

Just… go away, Tails sighed.

"You know I can't do that," Rouge replied, "I'm going to have to get you out."

"But how?" Tails questioned, "There's no power in the elevator and the door won't open."

"You just leave that to me," Rouge answered, there's enough G.U.N. Beetles out here to where I can make an improvised explosive from them.

"Please don't," Tails begged, "I would rather prefer to keep my bones intact."

"Then you should get away from the door as far as you can foxboy," Rouge replied.

Rouge took a quick look at what she had to work with; the G.U.N. Beetles that partially barricaded the door would be enough to blow it open, finding out how to was the problem. Rouge took a gun from one of the destroyed G.U.N. Beetles and shot at the explosive cores on the G.U.N. Beetles, the explosive cores were new and would usually blow if severely damaged (which was useless since they have bad aiming). She blew up their cores with only a few shots to reveal an elevator with Tails sitting on the ground.

"See? I told you i'd get it open," Rouge smirked.

"Whatever," Tails replied.

As Rouge walked in, the elevator shifted a little under both of their weight.

"Uh, Rouge?" Tails asked, "How much explosive did you use?"

"I have no idea," Rouge admitted.

"How much do you even weigh?" Tails asked out of curiosity.

"Like I'm going to tell you that!" Rouge blurted.

As the last word left Rouge's mouth, the elevator disconnected from underneath them. As the elevator fell, both of them were screaming "**_SHIT!" _**as it fell to the ground floor. As the elevator impacted with the ground, it turned into a shrapnel bomb, hitting anybody and anything that was unlucky enough. Both Tails and Rouge stumbled out, both shook up and trying to find the center of gravity from their small trip back to the ground.

"You suck," Rouge mumbled stumbling from the wreckage.

"Yeah? Well you suck more," Tails replied.

Both Tails and Rouge passed out after a few seconds, with only a few inches from each other's bodies.

* * *

**And that's another done, I would've had this chapter out on Memorial Day in the US but I was dealing with a computer virus. So for all the viewers, here's a late Memorial Day present. I'd also like to donate the portion of my story to Swift the Cat, a person who's not really an inspiration but he's an awesome writer and has wrote many lemons. So if you're reading, hats off to you.**

**AN: I decided that this story needed more drama to it, I got the idea when I was watching a music video by Skillet, here's a post of their music video below:**

**.com/watch?v=mMlVCwKyZmk&feature=player_detailpage#t=3s**

**Copy and paste that link in your search bar, I don't own anything in the video. So watch it and R&R if it helped you understand the scenario in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: neither Mason nor Markus are my OC's; I just needed names for two douches in labcoats.**


	8. the severity of the situation pt2

**AN: What's up everybody? I just wanted to say that I am trying to get a DeviantART profile, I'll let everybody know when I get it set up.**

**There's nothing else to say at the moment, so on to the next chapter.**

**Chapter eight: the severity of the situation pt2**

* * *

Rouge woke up from her small coma, her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting. She tried to move around but couldn't, her body felt weightless as she moved her head to see where she was. Rouge spotted Tails a few feet from her, strapped down to a medical stretcher, she took a guess that nobody wanted to risk another breakout after his previous stunt. After Rouge's eyes fully adjusted to the bright lighting, she found herself in a medical gown and strapped down to her own medical stretcher.

_'What in Mobius is going on?' _Rouge wondered.

In her own train of thought, a door opened up to reveal Commander Tower walking in, along with Mason and Markus, the two labcoat scientists from before.

"Afternoon agent," Tower greeted, "I hope you can understand why you're tied to a medical stretcher."

"You think you can loosen them on the wrists?" Rouge asked, "They're digging in pretty tight."

"I can do that," Markus interjected.

Markus went for Rouge's wrist straps and took them off, Rouge felt on her wrists and sat up in her medical stretcher. She still felt sluggish and slow as she stretched every part of her body.

"Back to the matter at hand," Tower continued, "you are here because of your elevator accident. It's a surprise that you survived five stories of impact pressure plus the weight of the elevator bringing you down."

"So how bad was it?" Rouge asked.

"For you? Not that bad," Mason answered, "you took little shrapnel and we didn't have to do much searching for the pieces. For Tails? Not so lucky, he suffered more shrapnel and we had to go the extra distance to get it out, we're surprised that he took that much punishment. It's like the adrenaline that his systems were pumping kept him alive. We pumped him full of sedatives so he wouldn't feel anything."

"So how bad is it for Tails?" Rouge asked.

"We would be lying if we said he was fine," Markus admitted, "His body is undergoing some serious evolution process, his muscular system has took mild destruction and has been weakened, we are also detecting some skeletal growth for whatever reason we don't know."

"Which brings us to a small crossroad," Tower interjected, "we would like you to take notes of Tails' changing condition while trying to help him improve his motor functions."

"So you're saying to technically spy on him like Eggman?" Rouge questioned.

"Hey! I never said spying!" Tower protested, "We just need you to keep a watchful eye on Tails so we can help."

"Fine," Rouge sighed, "I'll do it, but I'm not going to take pleasure in it."

"You won't have to," Mason assured, "there's a few things you should know, Tails is going through a radical change, he will be experiencing a few things. Such as internal overheating, mood swings, overactive pheromones, and paranoia. Luckily, his sperm cells are dead, so if he ever tries to rape you, you won't get pregnant."

"I don't think he's going to go that far," Tower assured, "Markus, go wake Tails up."

Markus nodded in agreement and went over to Tails' medical stretcher and undid his wrist restraints. Markus went over to a medical cabinet and pulled out a syringe of Rouge believed to be wakeup serum. Markus stuck it in his neck, Tails began moving seconds later.

"Tails, can you hear me?" Markus asked.

"Go away," Tails mumbled, "a few more minutes."

"Come on Mr. Prower," Markus replied, "it's time to wake up."

"Fine," Tails sighed.

Tails slowly got up sat up in his medical stretcher, his body started to ache from the pain as he fully sat up. He remembered the elevator accident and he took most of the shrapnel for Rouge.

"So how much did I take?" Tails asked rubbing his chest.

"You took a lot," Markus admitted, "the only thing that kept you from dying was the adrenaline in your system. If you follow me, we can talk about it further."

Tails nooded his head in agreement as he got out of his medical stretcher and went out the room, followed by Commander Tower, Mason only sighed as he shifted in his chair, as if he was going to deliver bad news.

"What is it?" Rouge asked waiting for the bad news.

"It's about your friend," Mason answered, "he took a lot of shrapnel for you and there was a small amount of lead poisoning in his system, mostly his respiratory system. Every doctor here has given him three days to live."

"So he could die in three days?" Rouge asked in disbelief.

"He could," Mason grimly confirmed, "unless he can turn back into a kid in those three days. Other than that, his minutes are numbered."

Rouge could only stare wide eyed at Mason, unwillingly blessed with the knowledge that Tails could die in three days was a shocking thing and she couldn't grasp death as an everyday subject.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rouge asked.

"I wouldn't worry about his condition," Mason answered, "but I would comfort him if I was you, his life is hanging in fate, the decisions and consequences are yours to decide."

Rouge could only sigh as Mason helped her out of her medical stretcher and lead her to a changing room so she could get on her slightly destroyed, shrapnel hole filled jumpsuit stuffed with a black synthetic material that filled up the holes nicely. Rouge left the changing room and waited outside of G.U.N. HQ for Tails.

* * *

Tails and Markus were engaged in a serious conversation, more specifically, talking about the skeletal growth that was taking place in Tails' lower backside.

"So you're saying it could be what now?" Tails asked.

"I'm saying that the skeletal growth could turn into another tail," Markus answered, "I already did the hypothesis and it won't interfere with your lifestyle. In fact, it could improve it."

"Like how?" Tails asked, "Will it help get more women or something?"

"Well, if anime is true and if women are attracted to the kitsune with the most tails then yes," Markus answered with a guilty laugh, "now get going, you have an invention to finish."

Tails shared a small laugh with Markus and grabbed his belongings that were more messed up due to the shrapnel bomb he was caught in with Rouge. His clothes had the same black synthetic material that Rouge had in her outfit, not that Tails was complaining, the material breathed and it didn't do chaffing on the fur and skin. Tails walked out of G.U.N. HQ to see Rouge sitting on a bench in her train of thought.

"So what are you thinking about?" Tails asked taking a seat.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rouge answered dodging the question.

"Rouge, I care about you to know that's there's something wrong," Tails replied, "speak your mind for me, please."

"I said there's nothing wrong!" Rouge snapped, "If I said I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it! Can't you ever worry about yourself for once?"

"Seeing as I get dragged to exploding space amusement parks? No," Tails replied, "and I would probably respect your privacy more if I wasn't tripping off of Mobian painkillers right now."

"You're an ass sometimes," Rouge replied.

"Well somebody has too," Tails reminded, "Knuckles doesn't make an idiot out of himself like he used to."

"Fine, you win," Rouge sighed, "Mason told me something that you probably won't be able to comprehend. He said that you only had three days left to live unless you can turn back into a kid in time."

Tails was shocked at what he heard, knowing that he had only three days left to live. It was a definite step forward to reality, a step he never thought he'd have to make, but reality finally caught up to him, and he was more than ready to accept it.

"Don't worry about me," Tails assured putting a hand on Rouge's shoulder, "we both knew that this would happen."

"Wait, we did?" Rouge questioned, "Tails, you must be talking about someone else."

"I'm not," Tails assured, "I understand everything you know about me, I know women's intuition, seeing as I have a female racing rival, I run around three and not to forget about Princess Elise."

Rouge only stared at Tails with a confused look on her face.

"What? I'm not a girl," Tails assured.

"I'm aware of that," Rouge replied, "are you gay Tails?"

"What? No, I'm not gay!" Tails protested.

"Oh no, there's no way you know women's intuition and be straight at the same time," Rouge replied jokingly, "you must be bisexual at least."

"And I'm not bisexual either!" Tails protested.

"I'm just teasing!" Rouge replied laughing hard, "you should've seen the look on your face!"

Rouge's laughter continued for a few minutes until she bit the bottom of her lip to keep herself from dying. Tails scooted a few inches away from Rouge, a few seconds later, her laughter died down enough to where she could talk again.

"Are you mentally stable?" Tails asked.

"Of course I am," Rouge assured, "let's get going, we have something to finish."

Tails nodded in agreement as the duo left for the Station Square train station and left for the Mystic Ruins. Tails found it weird on how he could peace, despite the fact that his days were numbered and death looked over his shoulder. But he decided not to ponder on it much. The afternoon sun turned into midday as train stopped at the Mystic Ruins for the last time for the day.

* * *

**AN: *heavily sighs* finally! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, it turns out multi-tasking is a genuine horror. A few things should be known first: the lemon I've been hinting for a while now is going to come up soon. Like two chapters from now soon. Also, the updates will be coming out slower than usual, sorry if any of you out there are bashing your heads against the wall due to lack of updates. Finally, I have nothing against homosexuals or bisexuals, so if your bisexual or homosexual and you were offended in ANY way, my apologies.**

**Inspiration note: another inspiration that didn't have much working in the story, I'd like to name off is InuSonishaUnlimited. A longtime member of Fanfiction and an awesome writer for Sonic's Insane Life.**


	9. this warm passion

**AN: hey viewers! I have been working day and night to bring you this chapter, also that DeviantART account I promised you? It's not going to happen for a while, sorry guys and girls. Since my Yahoo! account is on the fritz, I won't be able to get it set up for a while, Now that I have that out of the way and with some disappointment on your mind, on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: this warm passion**

As midday fell on the Mystic Ruins, so did another evening of work for Tails and Rouge, both were hard at work on the DNA Modifier. Tails had to take an occasional break because of his internal overheating problem that popped up at random. Tails was sitting in his workshop with an icepack on his forehead, trying to convince Rouge that he can still work.

"I'm serious Rouge!" Tails protested, "I can still work!"

"I don't you around the machinery," Rouge replied, "Besides, what if you go into a heat stroke and I don't know? What will I do then, bury you on the airstrip?"

"Do you even have a shovel?" Tails asked.

"I'm pretty sure you keep one around here," Rouge answered, "how else would you be able to put down a concealed airstrip with fake palm trees?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag," Tails boasted.

Lightning crashed outside, causing Tails to jump out of his chair and hit the cold floor below.

"You're still afraid of lightning?" Rouge asked, "I thought you grew out of that a long time ago."

"Old habits die hard," Tails admitted.

More lightning began to strike outside, causing Tails to jump more.

"Did the forecast say it was going to rain?" Tails asked slightly agitated by the lightning.

"I'm pretty sure it didn't," Rouge answered.

Rouge went over to Tails' TV and turned it on, revealing the flight channel. Tails quickly turned it from the flight channel to channel 6 news, the only news channel station he could normally pick up. The forecast showed that it would start raining in late evening and stop tomorrow morning.

"Oh that's just freaking grand," Tails sighed.

"Well let's go," Rouge replied, "the DNA Modifier isn't going to push itself the conveniently opened hanger door."

Tails nodded in agreement and flew through the broken bay window that landed on the other side, followed by Rouge. Tails and Rouge both got the back of the DNA Modifier and pushed as hard as possible. However, it would've been easier if Tails didn't jump at the sound of lightning, they eventually managed to push the DNA Modifier into the hanger, Tails stared through the hanger bay windows that weren't broken and saw the rain coming down hard. Tails hit a button on the wall and closed the hanger doors and sighed.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while," said Tails.

"Is there anything to do around here?" Rouge asked.

"Besides looking out the window and counting raindrops I'd have to say no," Tails admitted. "Welcome to my world, a world that particularly boring and doesn't have much to offer."

Rouge only sighed and took a walk around Tails' hanger; Tails flicked a few switches and lit the entire hanger. The Tornado MK.2 was partially dismantled with some of its parts lying on the floor, Rouge continued to walk through the hanger to see a large cot hung up in one of the corners, continuing her walk, she saw blueprints of gadgets and inventions that were hung on the wall marked as "unfinished." The one that caught her eye the most was a blueprint that was marked as "the Anti-Gravity Device," just like the Ark of the Cosmos, it was designed to defy the rules of gravity for the wearer and everything in a short distance. Rouge continued her walk again to see a desk and a swivel chair that sat a few unopened letters, one of the letters caught her eye, it was a concrete gray letter and it said "INTERVENTION" on the front in white marker. As much she was curious, Rouge respected Tails' privacy.

"Found something to take an interest in yet?" Tails asked walking over to Rouge.

"Actually, there was something," Rouge answered, "I was looking around and I saw this letter that said "INTERVENTION" on the front."

"Oh that? I got that when we came back from that time-and-space dimension that Eggman sucked us into," Tails explained, "they're some mechanics and engineering company somewhere in Spagonia, they've been wanted me for a while. Despite the fact that I don't want to join, they keep sending them."

"Well that's good to know, right?" Rouge asked, "That there's somebody out there that has an interest in you?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Tails answered with his voice trailing off.

Then there was that brief, awkward silence that nobody wants to be caught in. Tails only sighed and went over to the Tornado and sat in its cockpit.

"What's up with you?" Rouge asked flying over to the Tornado.

"There's a lot of things I wanted to do before I actually worked for a company," Tails admitted, "it's not that it would be interesting to work for people like G.U.N. or INTERVENTION, it's just that I never thought that far ahead in my life. Surely you can understand that right?"

"Technically you're an adult," Rouge reminded, "besides, you have passports, a biplane and even your privately owned land."

"All paid for by the president himself," Tails boasted, "but still, take all of that away and you just have a twelve year old kid with a tail disorder that hangs around a cobalt blue hedgehog that can't even swim."

"Well nobody's perfect," Rouge replied, "but since you're at this part of your life, is there anything you wanted to do?"

"Get drunk off of five dollar alcohol," Tails answered with a laugh, "but there was always something else."

"And what would that be?" Rouge asked.

"Well, you see, that's complicated to answer…" Tails tried to explain.

Tails voice trailed off as his muzzle brushed bright red, he wasn't being afraid of what he was trying to say, it was Rouge's reaction that was scary part. Rouge, however, picked up on what Tails was trying to say, but it was overall confusing. Who could say that Tails was innocent? Many people could say that he was and not have a second thought. But some was always curious on how the young kitsune ticked, and unfortunately, Rouge was one of those people.

"How long have you've been like this?" Rouge asked.

It hasn't been long, Tails answered, "It started to happen ten days ago, the first wet dream was about Amy. And… what am I doing? I shouldn't even be talking to you about this, it's not even remotely right!"

As Tails try to fly away from the seat of the cockpit, Rouge flew over to Tails and pinned him inside the cockpit.

"Rouge! What are you doing?" Tails demanded.

Tails' rambling was cut off by a fierce kiss from Rouge, it eventually deepened into tongue kissing as Rouge shifted her position into Tails' lap inside the cockpit. Both broke the kiss at the same time for some air.

"Is this what you wanted?" Rouge asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes, it's exactly what I wanted," Tails answered.

**(AN: OMFG, lemon alert! If you don't like, skip to the bottom!)**

Tails and Rouge both smelled the foreign smell of pheromones in the air as both continued to kiss again, this time they were trying to rip each other's clothes off. Tails went for Rouge's heart shaped breastplate while Rouge went for Tails' pants zipper. They both succeeded in doing so.

"So how big are you?" Rouge asked.

"I've never measured," Tails answered.

Rouge measured up Tails' pulsing appendage, counting it up to be eleven inches. Her eyes went wide with the knowledge, Tails grabbed one of Rouge's breasts through her white bra and squeezed a little, winning a long moan as Tails wrapped his arms around Rouge by her waist and started up his tails and flew out of the cockpit and over to the cot in the corner and Rouge was on top, stripping each other of their clothing until they were down to completely nothing except their bare fur and skin.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tails asked.

"I want this, more than you could possibly imagine," Rouge answered, "now please, rut me like the animal you are and make me yours."

Tails obliged by flipping over until he was on top and slowly pushed his appendage into Rouge's tight pussy slowly until he hit a barrier of flesh. Tails looked up for an answer to see Rouge nod her head "yes." One final push, and her barrier gave away, her screams of pain lasted a short while until they were replace by moans of pleasure due to Tails' thrusting. He sped up as Rouge's strong legs wrapped around his waist and pulled them closer than before.

"Rouge! I'm going to c-cum!" Tails panted.

Rouge was close to cumming as well, so kept her legs around Tails' waist as he ended up cumming inside of Rouge's pussy, causing her to cum as well from the warmth and stimulation. She unlocked her legs around Tails, Tails as they both fell of the cot onto the ground below. Both tired from their first time, but restless for more of this warm passion that they've never felt before. They couldn't explain this feeling, but they didn't want an explanation, they wanted each other. Nothing could separate them from this big and possibly greatest moment in their lives.

"You ready for round two kit?" Rouge asked.

"I'm way ahead of you," Tails answered.

Tails crawled over to Rouge and planted kisses on her entire body, starting with her face and moving downwards to her size D breasts and getting moans of pleasure in the process, Tails further down to her thighs and eventually to her pussy and teased her by pumping two fingers in and out of her moist entrance.

"Ah! Tails stop that!" Rouge protested, "That's not what I had in- AH! Yes! More please! **AH! YES, FASTER!**

Tails was happy to do what Rouge asked as he pumped his fingers in and out faster, winning more moans and screams from Rouge as he continued to fulfill his wildest and most bizarre dreams. Tails eventually pulled out so that he could do something more thrilling. Tails picked Rouge off the ground and put her back on the cot and entered her pussy from behind at a much faster pace. Tails and Rouge were both screaming from the pleasure and ecstasy that filled their bodies, with thrust after thrust that came, so did another scream of ecstasy that flooded the room. Tails picked his speed up until he was literally started pounding Rouge's tight entrance; both were reaching their limit fast and wanted nothing more but to feel each other's never dying warmth from the other.

"Rouge! I'm going to c-c-cum again!" Tails panted still pounding Rouge.

**"Cum inside of me!"** Rouge screamed from the pleasure, "**do it please! Ahh!"**

With the final word that left Rouge's mouth, Tails cummed inside of Rouge and flooded her womb with his seed. Both collapsed on top of the other, with Tails on the bottom and Rouge using Tails' chest fur as a nice, fuzzy pillow. Tails had his arms wrapped around Rouge's waist and Rouge had her arms wrapped around Tails' neck. It was strange, Tails knew that his original plan was to turn back to normal and lead the life he had before, now that this unexpected twist of fate was in his way, would it ever be the same again? After all, he did just have his way with the girl of his dreams that was lying on top of him and was using his chest fur as a pillow. It was a dream come true, but it was more than a dream for Tails, it was a dream that became reality.

"You wouldn't be tired out for a third round would you?"Tails asked lifting his head.

**(End lemon)**

As the night dragged on, Tails and Rouge went on to a third, fourth and eventually fifth round of late night fun. It was something completely unreal, almost as a story put in front of them, the new smells, tastes and sensations is everything that they could dream of. Tails happily sighed in relief as he used his tails for the final time for tonight, one for covering up Rouge's bare back and the other for a pillow for Tails' head.

"Goodnight batgirl," Tails mumbled.

"Same to you, foxboy," Rouge replied.

As the final word slipped, they both fell asleep at the time, in the comfort of each other's warmth. Fate threw a wrench in both of their plans, but did either care? Nope, they both knew the choices and consequences that they'll take and both were ready to rise to the challenge whenever they needed to. As they both slept, they were spied on by the large mustached man Dr. Eggman. Who was hatching his latest plan to cause even more havoc than before as he drove his Eggpod away from Tails' workshop and to his hidden base somewhere in the jungle.

* * *

**AN: OMFG! A lemon! Sorry that I lied to you guys again (Jesus I'm an asshole! XD) but due to a complication with a previous chapter idea I had, I decided to stop keeping you guys/girls/robots in suspense because I have a few more stories I'm wanting to do and I preferred it if I could get this done as fast as possible. Anyway, I have to thank T1Weasel for help on the lemon, sorry that it wasn't longer than I wanted but don't worry, there's going to be more down the road from now on.**

**Inspirational note: I'd like to say that this portion of the story to The Guy In The Background. Who is a TailsXBlaze couple supporter and an awesome writer for the story Unusual Heat. I recommend checking out his stories if you haven't done so already.**


	10. my time is here

**AN: hey viewers! There's nothing much in news, so I'll get straight down to it. Just like what Than Klesh said: Eggman is a pervert, he's also going to cause trouble for our happy couple. How will he do it? Well read on!**

**Chapter ten: my time is here**

* * *

Tails was the first to wake up from his last night fun; he couldn't remember much of what happened last night and… what that perfume he smelled? He tried to shift his position to get comfortable again but couldn't do so with the added weight on his chest. Tails managed to get the strength to lift his head to see Rouge in the worst circumstances, especially if she's naked, using his chest fur as a pillow and in the same bed with him. Although he would be freaking out right now, he was in a peace of ease and it felt right, he didn't know how, but it did. As much as he'd like to get up and stretch, Rouge was clamped on tight and there was no shaking her off.

"Batgirl, time to get up," said Tails.

Rouge mumbled something unintelligent as her eyes creaked open, taking in the light that shone through the windows. Her face blushed red where she found out where she was at, but she wasn't blushing about where she was, it was about whom she was with, but it mattered little as she kissed Tails on the cheek.

"Morning foxboy," said Rouge, "how did you sleep last night?"

"Probably the best sleep I'll ever get in a cot," Tails answered, "I'm wondering if you can still stand."

"I can still stand," Rouge assured, "although walking and flying will be hard to do, I didn't think you were a crazy sex animal."

"I didn't," Tails admitted, "it just came over me and I let it happen."

"And you said you knew woman's intuition," Rouge commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked.

"Apparently in a magazine I read is that girls like it when there men put them through excessive amounts of pleasure and have them scream their name," Rouge explained, "I don't honestly think it's true but it was only a survey and like it or not that's what they put In the magazines."

"You screamed mine," Tails reminded.

"On a different circumstance!" Rouge protested, "you caught me at the end of round three!"

"You still screamed it," Tails replied.

"You're an ass sometimes," Rouge sighed.

"No comment," Tails agreed, "so you up for breakfast?"

"Probably not," Rouge admitted, "I'm still full from yesterday."

In the middle of their conversation, knocking came from the hanger door. Tails and Rouge got up from where they laid and got their clothes on as fast as possible, the knocking resumed again as Tails hit a button on the wall, Rouge stayed out of sight the best she could. As the hanger door opened up, the Chaotix were revealed.

"Oh, it's you," Tails sighed.

"Morning Tails!" Vector greeted in his normal manner, "Sonic asked to check up on you and your DNA thingy."

"First, it's called a DNA Modifier," Tails replied, "second, why would Sonic send you and where is he anyway?"

"Sonic is in Crisis City racing Shadow and he sent us here check up on you and/or annoy you into hurrying up," Vector answered.

"Typical Sonic," Tails sighed, "he's seriously pushing for me to go back to normal."

"Can I add something to this conversation?" Espio asked.

"You may," Tails answered.

"In my personal opinion," Espio began "I support Tails and everything he does, he's never had a chance for the spotlight and whatever reason why Rouge was helping Tails in the first place is something I support as well."

"You have a soft spot for couples don't you Espio?" Charmy asked annoyingly.

"To a certain degree," Espio answered, "Though they're not couples, the reason to bring it up is because I see Rouge hiding over there in The Tornado."

"Damn you Espio!" Rouge shouted flying over to Tails, "How did you find me?"

"It was simple, look in the most unobvious," Espio answered.

"Speaking of which," Tails interjected, "do you think you can deliver a message to Sonic the next time you see him Espio?"

"What is it?" Espio asked.

"Four words: my time is here," Tails answered.

After a small break, Charmy smell something foul in the air. It wasn't the smell of pheromones or old oil, but the smell of propane.

"Does anybody else smell that?" Charmy asked.

"Smell what?" Tails asked.

"I smell it too, is that propane?" Espio asked.

"I don't use propane," Tails answered.

"Your right, but I do!" shouted a familiar face.

The Chaotix looked behind to spot Eggman with a large group of Eggpawns accompanying him; he held a sinister grin on his face and a conscious for disaster.

"Eggman!" Tails shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm here for?" Eggman retorted, "I'm here for your DNA Modifier! Now hand it over and I won't send your friends to the bonfire!"

"You have to be out of your mind if I'm going to hand it over to you!" Tails protested.

"Will you give it to me? Or am I going to have to tell the world your secret?" Eggman asked.

"What secret?" Tails questioned, "It doesn't matter! The only way you're going to get the DNA Modifier from me is when I'm dead!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Eggman smirked.

Eggman fired a laser from this Eggpod, barely missing Tails as it hit the DNA Modifier for inevitably the second time.

"Oh, not this shi!-" Tails began to swear.

The DNA Modifier sent off the same white flash that happened before, only this time it took Tails' Workshop with it, setting of a reaction of explosions that blew everyone away. Tails took most of it as he was blown onto the airstrip, pieces of his workshop barely missed him as he did whatever he could to dodge them, pieces of debris flew by him as he saw a piece of the hanger door hit an Eggpawn and sent it over the side. After the chaos was averted and the dust settled, Tails saw Rouge and the Chaotix fight Eggman and his Eggpawns, he also saw the DNA Modifier still in one piece, unlike last time.

_'NOW you want to stay intact this time!' _Tails mentally screamed.

Tails tried to get back to his feet but couldn't as he found a piece of metal debris stuck in his right leg, sending pain up his leg whenever he tried to use it, his vision was blurred as well. So Tails crawled over to what looked like the DNA Modifier and attempted to push it into the sea below. Tails had little energy and strength to do so, so he pulled out the piece of debris that was stuck in his leg and stood tall, in a hope to look intimidating. After the Eggpawns were defeated, Eggman shot another laser at Tails in an attempt to hit the DNA Modifier again, it missed barely.

"Eggman! Stop this madness!" Tails shouted, "I'll give you the DNA Modifier, just stop making my life hell!"

"Such colorful words from such a small kid," Eggman replied, "Very well, but since you rejected my first offer; I'm going to need some insurance."

"What insurance?" Tails demanded, "You took everything I cared for away from me!"

"Did I take everything you cared for away from you?" Eggman questioned, "I'll just make sure to take your secret away from you as well."

"Again, what secret?" Tails questioned.

Eggman released a claw mechanism from his Eggpod and grabbed Rouge, making his point of insurance.

"It was nice negotiating with you Tails!" Eggman boasted, "I hope I get to do this again real soon!"

"Tails! Don't let Eggman win!" Rouge shouted.

As Eggman flew away with Rouge as his captive, another claw extended from his Eggpod and grabbed the DNA Modifier and left. Tails could hear Eggman's insane laughter as he slumped to the ground, feeling defeated and cheated out of life. Tails glanced at a broken mirror to see that he changed again and he wasn't 19 anymore, but 12, his voice was back to normal and so was his height. He didn't understand it though, why did it affect him and nobody else? His vision returned to normal again as he saw the Chaotix running towards him.

"Tails! Are you alright?" Vector asked.

"Do I look alright?" Tails asked, "I just had my workshop blown up and my world turned to ash and you're asking me if I'm alright! Use common sense if you're going to ask a question!"

"You had a connection with Rouge, didn't you?" Espio asked.

"I did," Tails admitted, "we had a connection last night and I wanted to feel it again, but it was took away from me."

Tails got up from he was and rolled up the sleeves on his hoodie and the pants legs on his pants and headed towards the jungle.

"Where are you going now?" Charmy asked.

"I'm going after Eggman," Tails answered, "I'm not letting this defeat slip through my hands."

"Are you insane?" Vector demanded, "You were just blown up and you're going after Eggman because of Rouge?"

"You can't blame him," Espio replied defending Tails, "if I was in the same place I would do whatever it takes to save my significant other."

"And if you didn't?" Charmy asked.

"I would die trying," Espio answered.

Tails was far away from their conversation as he entered the mine car and began to enter the jungle, it was his time to step up to the plate and take what was his back. Even if it meant dying for, he had nothing left to give, meaning he had nothing left to lose.

And today, Eggman has pulled the shortest straw…

* * *

**So what did you think about this chapter? I wanted to make this chapter have another lemon but it would ruin what I had planned next. Also, there won't be other inspirations to name off! Are you happy? I hope you are. Anyway, I'll metaphorically see you in chapter eleven. Until next time, don't trust the cake, the cake is a lie!**


	11. a chance of fate

**AN: hey viewers! There's nothing much in news, so I'll get straight down to it. Tails has lost all sense of words and is going to kill Eggman, what happens when Omega and G.U.N. get into the mix? Read and find out!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: a chance of fate**

Tails stood at the entrance of the jungle and watched for anything out of the ordinary, he lost Eggman when he went to through the tunnel and is insane laughter. He didn't know what to be angry at Eggman for though, for kidnapping Rouge or turning his workshop into ashes, either way he was going to pay with is life. But another thing he couldn't wrap around his head, why did the blast of the DNA Modifier affect him only? He designed it to work on all types of humans and Mobians alike and it still affected him. Letting out an agitated sigh, Tails flew down to the bottom floor to continue his search, he knew that Big still lived in the jungle so it wouldn't hurt to check in with him if he wasn't chasing Froggy.

Tails rounded another corner of this maze of trees and rivers as he approached Big's house, he looked to where The Tornado used to be, trying to remember all the fun memories he had with it. He saw Big sitting on his porch with his fishing pole and Froggy sitting beside him.

"Hey big!" Tails greeted, "you wouldn't happen to see anything out of the ordinary have you?"

"I did see a large metal door surrounded by trees on the other side," Big answered, "but that's always been there."

"How long?" Tails asked.

"Gee, you would have to ask Froggy," Big admitted, "he found it first."

"I'm… good," Tails replied, "thanks for your help."

Big nodded as he returned to his fishing, Tails followed what he said and headed to the other side of the jungle. Eggman would have much to pay for when Tails found him, but as he thought about all the good ways to Eggman one question kept coming back: why would Eggman need something like the DNA Modifier? It wasn't capable of cloning, only capable of changing a person's DNA structure. He shook the question away as he moved further to the other side.

* * *

The entire G.U.N. fortress was set to code red as Commander Tower tried to get answers he wanted, more specifically where Rouge was, she was supposed to come in today and her disappearance only meant two things: she was either kidnapped or she forgot to call in her vacation days. As he still searched the digital maps for her transponder, a G.U.N. trooper came up from behind with a report.

"Sir! We have found agent Rouge's transponder!" announced the trooper.

"Where?" Tower demanded.

"We isolated its signal to an underground base in a jungle in Mystic Ruins," answered the trooper, "sir, if this is one of Eggman's bases, should we send it the Bigfoots?"

"No," Tower answered, "ready the ground troops! Get Diablon operational!"

"Sir! Diablon is still in the middle of upgrades!" the solider protested.

"Very well," Tower sighed, "get Bulldog operational, I'm overlooking this operation myself!"

The trooper saluted as he went back through the halls of the G.U.N. fortress, Tower sighed as he reached into his desk and pulled out his pistol he had during the Black Arms invasion.

_'I'm coming Eggman,' _thought Tower, _'and this time your mine!'_

* * *

Tails stood outside of a large door that had Eggman's face on the front, he searched for a way in, such as vents or open doors to come up empty. He hopped that there would be a structural flaw but it was as solid as concrete, he would need some firepower to get inside.

_'And the one time I'm not prepared,' _thought Tails.

Almost as like his wish was answered, Big was chasing Froggy and was coming Tails' way with the speed of a miniature freight train. Tails took a few steps to the right as Big crashed straight into the door. Making a perfect hole.

_'bingo,' _thought Tails.

Tails jumped over Big's unconscious corpse as he walked through the hole and further into Eggman's base.

* * *

Rouge sat in a dark room, her wings and hands were shackled. Her sonar vision lit up the entire room, she had hope in Tails that he would come to save her and that hope never died. Rouge could only sigh as she looked at the tears in her outfit that Eggman's claw made, one of the tears that went across her sides, it was barely holding together now and breathed more than Charmy when he was on a sugar rush. It wasn't her pride she was afraid of losing, it was hope of getting out. Rouge's train of thought was interrupted as Eggman came in, looking smug about his accomplishments.

"What do you want now?" Rouge demanded.

"What's the matter, afraid that I'll rub salt in your wounds?" Eggman asked, "face it Rouge, Tails isn't coming, he far too beaten down to care about you."

"I must've mistaken you for a clown if I'm going to laugh at that joke," a voice said over the intercom.

"What? T-Tails, how did you find me?" Eggman demanded trying to keep his cool.

"It was relatively simple," Tails answered, "now you know why I'm here, return what's mine and I won't have to kill you."

"Forget it!" Eggman protested, "you don't have the guts to do so!"

"You'd be surprised," Tails replied, "I still have plenty of ground to cover before I get to you, I hope you make the right decision."

The connection was cut, leaving Eggman scared and Rouge with a smug look on her face.

"Well, you heard the kitsune," Rouge said.

"Shut up," Eggman replied.

Eggman shut the door to Rouge's cell, leaving her in the void of darkness she grown accustomed to a long time ago. At least she knew that her imprisonment wouldn't be long.

_'I hope your terrified Eggman,' _thought Rouge, _'because the grim reaper came to collect.'_

* * *

Tails continued his walk down the dark corridors of Eggman's base; Eggpawns littered the walkways as he moved forwards. Tails had to take out a few that were blocking his way, he flew high above the patrols that walked the corridors, he had no idea where he was going and it was starting to become irritating. He could always be like Sonic and destroy them all, but it wouldn't do him any justice, especially on his tails. As he tried to figure out this hellish maze of metal, Tails spotted Omega ripping Eggman's robots in half with his machine guns.

"DESTROY THEM ALL!" Omega shouted destroying another Eggpawn.

"Omega! Do you know where Eggman is?" Tails asked flying to the ground.

"He is three miles ahead," Omega answered reloading his machine guns, "if you wish to confront him, then help me destroy his robots."

Tails could never understand why Omega hated Eggman's robots, but decided to not ponder on it as he helped destroy his robots. He never knew how stress reliving it could be, it was definitely better than being in a workshop all day.

* * *

Eggman sat in his chair as the carnage developed on the camera monitors, he never saw Tails this angered, it was definitely shown as he cut down his Eggpawns with is tails. It bothered him little as he typed on his keyboards, Orbot and Cubebot appeared from behind.

"Sir, I recommend it if we got out before an insane fox and a murderous robot get us," said Orbot.

"Ya know? I never did catch the name of that fox," Cubebot replied, "what was his name again?"

"Does that really matter?" asked Eggman, "we don't have that much time to prepare!"

Eggman flipped a switch on the master system that said "kill switch," he got up from his chair as he left through a door on the other side on the room. Revealing an old invention, the Egg Walker.

"Are we really going to fight them?" asked Orbot.

"Of course we are!," Eggman exclaimed, "we have an hour before this place self-destructs, by then we'll be long gone."

"Shotgun!" called Cubebot.

"No," Eggman replied, "you're staying behind and distracting that fox, hopefully I can rebuild you when it's over."

Eggman climbed into the Egg Walker and left down a long corridor, leaving Orbot and Cubebot by themselves.

"Okay, that's it!" Orbot declared, "If I'm going to be blown up and destroyed on a daily basis then I'm done working for the doctor!"

Orbot went through the same door that they came through, hoping to find Tails and Omega.

* * *

"DESTROY THEM ALL!" Omega screamed burning Eggpawns with his flamethrower.

Tails and Omega fought side by side, with large amounts of Eggpawns littering the corridor they came through. More continued to flood into the corridor, as much as Tails would like to destroy them, he had to find Rouge and get out before Eggman escaped. At least then he could turn back to normal.

"How much further until we reach Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Not much further until destination reached," Omega answered.

"Well now, if it isn't Tails and Omega!" a voice shouted through the corridors.

Eggman came through the now brightly lit corridor to reveal Eggman in his Egg Walker, he held no emotion on his face as he watched his Eggpawns die at the hands of Omega.

"Where is she?" Tails demanded.

"She's in a safe place," Eggman answered, "but that won't matter, you'll be joining her at the bottom of this mountain!"

"I'll be a cold day in hell before that happens!" Tails replied, "now come on! I'm going to tear that machine limb from limb!"

"So be it!" Eggman decided, "prepare to meet your fate!"

Eggman fired a laser at Tails and Omega, barely dodging it as another came. It was hard keeping the pace as Eggman continued his assault, Tails knew that it would be a one way trip if he didn't do something. So he picked up one of the Eggpawns rocket launchers and took aim.

_"I hope Shadow's lessons pay off," _thought Tails.

Tails fired the rocket launcher as it collided with another one of Eggman's lasers, causing a large explosion to occur.

_'So that's how I'm walking away from this one,' _thought Tails, "Omega! Concentrate your fire on the laser chamber!"

"Affirmative," Omega confirmed, "concentrating fire on laser chamber."

Tails fired another rocket while Omega launched his own, causing large-scale damage against Eggman and his Egg Walker.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman shouted, "this is far from over!"

Eggman shot another laser at Tails, hitting him directly in the chest and drawing blood. Eggman shot another laser at Omega and knocked him offline. Tails coughed hard as Eggman's machine loomed over him.

"It was fun knowing you Tails," Eggman said sarcastically, "if only you decided to stay the sidekick that was constantly put to shame you wouldn't have to die today."

"I'm… not… going to die," Tails coughed.

As Eggman brought one of the Egg Walkers legs over Tails' dying state, his insane laughter echoed throughout the corridors as he brought the leg down. As he brought it down, the leg became stuck for unknown reasons.

"What's going on now?" Eggman demanded.

**"Fuck dying!" **Tails screamed.

A pulse of energy came from the Egg Walkers leg as it was blown off, another pulse came from where Tails was as a laser came from the ground, shattering another leg off. Tails flew up in front of Eggman's hull to show Tails in his super form and his Flickies surrounding him.

**"Are you ready to die?" **Tails demanded, **"now your soul is mine!"**

Eggman was in utter fearas Tails brought in his Flickies and unleashed hell on the hull. Destroying it and blowing Eggman straight out. Nothing in Eggman's life has he witnessed something so dark, so twisted and had a taste for blood. Tails used his Flickies again as he render the Egg Walker destroyed, then began to destroy everything around him. Tails' hatred knew no bounds as everything around him started to turn to ash.

**"Where is she?" **Tails demanded.

"She's further down the corridor!" Eggman answered begging for his life.

Tails broke the speed barrier as he continued to search for Rouge and the DNA Modifier. As Tails got to the end of the corridor, he broke a left as he came out of his super form and saw Orbot in his ball form.

"Tails! I have been looking for you!" Orbot said.

"Why?" Tails questioned.

"I have finally decided to leave Eggman and join a different profession," Orbot answered.

"And you wanted to come with me?" Tails asked.

"If you didn't mind," Orbot answered.

"Well if you can direct me to Rouge and the DNA Modifier then yes," Tails replied.

"Follow me," Orbot agreed.

Orbot led Tails to a confinement room, he opened it up to see Rouge shackled to a wall. Orbot grabbed some keys and went to work on the shackles, when they came, Rouge tackled Tails who held his ground and broke into kissing for both of them. the time apart would drive anybody insane, especially underneath these circumstances.

"I missed you so much," Rouge mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm here now," Tails replied, "let's go and finish this."

"Now let's not forget that we still have a machine to find," Orbot reminded.

Tails nodded in agreement as Orbot led Tails and Rouge to a central room, the DNA Modifier laid in a corner. Untouched as it seemed to gather dust.

"This is it," said Tails, "anybody got a laser?"

"I got nothing," Rouge admitted, "I was locked up, remember?"

Orbot left for a storage room in the back, when he came back he held a laser gun in his hands and fired. Causing the all too familiar white flash to happen, when it cleared away, Tails was back into his 19 year old form again. He unrolled the sleeves on his hoodie and pants, he realized he didn't have two tails, but three now. His voice and height was where it was before when he was 19.

"Well look at that," said Rouge.

"Let's get out of here," Tails replied, "Orbot, what's the quickest way out of here?"

"The only way that isn't destroyed is the way you came and that takes thirty minutes," Orbot answered.

"No time like the present," Tails replied.

Tails grabbed Rouge bridal style while Orbot grabbed onto Tails' leg as he turned back into his super form. He started swirling his tails in a circular motion as he began flying in the air. Tails busted into the previous corridor as he flew like hell was behind him, destroying the Eggpawns with his insane speed. Tails spotted Omega functional again, Omega grabbed ahold of Tails other leg as he sped through the corridor. Dragging the inevitable, it was all a chance of fate and there were no restarts.

"Just a bit further and we'll be out!" Orbot exclaimed.

Tails was approaching the large door at a fast pace, he couldn't see Big so he assumed that he got Froggy and left. Tails braced for the inevitable impact that waited.

* * *

_Literally a minute earlier…_

Commander Tower and his men waited outside of the large door, Tower was giving an inspiration speech like any leader would.

"Alright men, we have tracked Eggman to his final base!" Tower shouted, "Let's get in there and raise some hell!"

As his men were rallied and up in arms, the large door behind Tower blew into pieces. Revealing Tails, Rouge, Omega and Orbot.

"Everyone! Hold your fire!" Tower ordered.

Tails let go of Rouge as he decided to stretch his legs and tails, Tower came up to him in his most honored stance possible. Such as him talking to the president.

"You always were one for mayhem," Tower scolded.

"And you were always one for leadership," Tails replied.

"Congrats are in order today Miles," Tower replied, "you saved our best agent, blew up Eggman's final base and you marked a beginning of a new era, how could we ever repay you for this honorable act?"

"Error in function!" Omega announced, "Eggman still lives, along with his plans!"

"Dammit!" Tower swore under his breath, "no matter, let's enjoy this peace while we can. But is there any way we could repay this act of heroism?"

Tails was already deep in thought; he could get anything he wanted and not have a question asked. But what could he ask for? He had everything he could ever want and then some!

"Actually," Tails began, "there were a few things: first, I'd like to get someone to look at this chest wound. Second, I would like to have a salvage team by the remains of my workshop. And lastly, I'd like a ride out of this godforsaken place."

"I couldn't agree more," Tower replied agreeing to Tails' terms, "men! Pack it up, we leave soon!"

It took only a few minutes for a helicopter to come, Tails, Rouge, Orbot and Tower climbed on while Omega went his own way. Tails couldn't understand this feeling that came over him but he felt relieved. As Tails fell to sleep peacefully, Rouge wasn't too far away as she used his chest fur as a pillow.

"Kids these days," Tower mumbled.

"You can't blame them," Orbot replied.

Tower and Orbot's conversation continued, Tails and Rouge felt closer than ever before and it wasn't this friendly feeling either. It was this soul mate for life feeling, which in this case it would be called boyfriend and girlfriend. But they threw out that logic as they made their own: Rails, the one word that they needed to feel complete.

And thus, the start of a new era was beginning…

* * *

**This was by far my most favorite chapter that I've wrote, we get to see the darker side of Tails, confronts Eggman AND he gets the girl, what's not to like about this? I'd like to shout out to all of the people who subscribed, put this on story alerts and who waited patiently as I wrote chapter after chapter of this great story. And as a writer, I am happy to say that I am going to write the second installation: The Aging Game: Christmas Time so get ready for changes around here people! Also, a lemon is going to be in the next chapter.**

**But before I sign off, I would like to give a shout out to my awesome Fanfiction friends Than Klesh, T1Weasel and Sonicdude10. Than Klesh for his witty ass reviews and comments. Sonicdude10 for being there every step of the way ever since chapter two and T1Weasel for taking time out of your day to watch an inspired writer at his finest. But one thing T1Weasel: Y U NO COMMENT?**

**Disclaimer: for those that don't know what Rails is, it's the official couple name for a TailsXRouge couple story. And I have brought from the dead after almost five years! *insert evil laughter here***


	12. darkest desires

**AN: hey viewers! I would like to have a final shout out to everybody that reviewed and read my stories! You all have had inspired me to continue writing, and that's what I'll do. I will pass the torch! But I'm getting off, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: darkest desires**

As the sun began to set in Station Square, Rouge looked outside of the windows of her penthouse, waiting for Tails to return from his physical examination. She stayed in her ruined outfit from when she was Eggman's base. As much she didn't want to admit it, waiting for Tails was like waiting for Christmas to come. Rouge could only sigh as she sat down on the couch and flipped the flat screen TV on, only to find that every channel talking about Tails' victory. She was so caught up in the TV that she never heard Tails walk in and get behind her from behind the couch.

"Wow, you really missed me if you're watching the news," Tails said laughing a little.

Rouge jumped at the sound of Tails' voice, but found comfort in it after a second of realization. Tails took a seat by Rouge and pulled her in for a warming embrace, with Rouge resting her head on his shoulder.

"So how did it go?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I was cleared of lead poisoning and they said that my sperm cells were alive again," Tails answered, "they also said that my chest wound will heal up in a week, so I can't overexert myself or I'll tear the stiches, Which sucks because I can't do much in physical activities. And they STRONGLY recommended no sexual activities."

"But you were never one for listening," Rouge replied, "so what's in the bag?"

Tails reached over into a white bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne and a box of condoms, Rouge blushed a little when she saw the words "extra strength" the front of the box.

"So what's the plan?" Rouge asked, "We get seriously wasted off of cheap alcohol and we become crazy sex animals?"

"That's the plan," Tails answered.

"You stay here and I'll get the glasses my kitsune," Rouge agreed.

As the night progressed, Tails and Rouge were in the biggest highlight of their lives. Their lives changed so much in a few days and it was only a small taste of paradise. They both came buzzed and drunk in the middle of the night. Tails was a tad bit more sober than Rouge, if anything they were both starting to get sober. Tails rested on the couch with Rouge resting on his chest, Tails stroked her hair in a downward fashion.

"I wish we could be this happy all the time," Rouge mumbled.

"We can always be," Tails replied.

"It's just that I wish that my job didn't interfere with my personal life," Rouge continued, "sometimes I wish I could work somewhere else, but you can't argue with the paycheck."

"What If I told you there was a way?" Tails asked.

"Then I'd like to hear it, other than that I don't think there is," Rouge answered.

"That's why I'm willing to do anything to make this relationship work," Tails replied.

Rouge could only sigh, almost as if something was eating at her from the inside.

"What's wrong batgirl?" Tails asked.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now," Rouge admitted, "but I always keep losing myself, So I thought it would be easier to show you."

Rouge got up from the couch and led Tails to a door that said "Miles" on the front. Rouge opened up the door and Tails stepped in, the entire room was a replica of what Tails' Workshop used to be. Pictures of Tails and newspaper clippings hung on the walls; his Extreme Gear Yellow Tail hung on the wall, plush dolls of Tails sat on the ground along with his old bed. Replicas of pieces of The Tornado hung on the walls and a picture that hung on the wall was of Tails in his super form. But that didn't cut close to what Tails saw next, Tails saw a large painting of Rouge in a purple dress leaning over a balcony and Tails' adult form hugging her from behind, embracing her as she found comfort in his warmth.

"How long have this been eating at you?" Tails asked.

"More than a few months," Rouge admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Tails asked.

"I wanted to," Rouge answered, "but I could never find a good time to tell you, I also couldn't stand being around you For the fear I would do something I would deeply regret, remember your twelfth birthday?"

Tails could remember his twelfth birthday, faintly, but it was there. He remembered when everybody left after the party except for Rouge, who agreed to help clean up.

_Flashback…_

The sun had fell as Tails and Rouge helped clean up after the party, Sonic was the first to take off followed by Amy. Silver and Blaze left shortly afterwards, and even followed by Knuckles and Julie-Su. Shadow was one of the last people to leave, along with Vanilla and Cream; Sally managed to make it to his birthday as well, despite being the presidents' secretary.

"Thanks for help clean up Rouge," Tails said, "it's stressful when you do it by yourself."

"Tell me about it," Rouge agreed, "it won't be long before your where I'm at, where you have to balance your life."

A brief silence fell between the two, Rouge sighed as she cleaned up the confetti that littered the ground.

"Was it something I said?" Tails asked.

"No, it's not you," Rouge admitted, "I'm just in a middle of a dilemma, can you keep a secret?"

"I'm trusted enough to work a biplane aren't i?" Tails replied.

"It's just that… how can I put this delicately?" Rouge asked.

Another brief silence fell between them, as if it was keeping secrets locked away. Rouge dropped what she was doing and bolted for the door.

"I'm sorry Tails, but I need to sort this out for myself," Rouge decided.

Tails watched Rouge as she flew for the train station, leaving him confused and alone.

_End flashback…_

Tails was shocked at what he heard; he didn't think Rouge out of all people had a crush on him. As a matter of fact, Rouge was Tails' biggest fangirl and the evidence was right there, so there was no lying about it. Rouge sat on Tails' old bed, feeling disgusted about herself.

"It's not right," Rouge said blaming herself "I had a crush on you! A twelve year old kid, tell me there's something wrong with that!"

"There isn't," Tails assured.

"What?" Rouge questioned, "You probably didn't hear me, I had a crush on you."

"So? I had a crush on you," Tails replied, "You freed me from my personal hell, now let me do the same for you."

Tails made his move as he pushed Rouge down onto the bed; it was actually larger than his original bed. Rouge blushed a dark red color on her face as Tails pushed his hands through the rips on the sides of her outfit and tugged on them a little.

"Is this something that you want?" Tails asked.

"You have no idea," Rouge answered.

**_(Lemon alert! You know the drill!)_**

Tails ripped the middle of Rouge's outfit clean off, revealing her stomach. Tails took off his gloves and showed his claws underneath and began to rip the upper delicate fabric of Rouge's outfit, ripping her breastplate and leaving her upper body exposed to the elements of the room. Tails got off so he could remove his own clothes, revealing his patched up wound on his chest.

"So what's that one thing that you wanted to do?" Tails asked letting Rouge make the move.

Rouge got onto her knees as she took Tails' sex organ into her mouth, causing Tails to hold back moans of pleasure. She did it slow to antagonize Tails, taking the time to lick and tease it as it throbbed uncontrollably in her mouth. Tails grabbed the back of her head and thrusted in and out, Rouge lost all sense of control as Tails assumed dominance, fulfilling her darkest desires as Tails released in her mouth, swallowing his cum. Tails fell back onto the bed, waiting for the next move.

"It's not over yet, my sexy fox," Rouge said seductively.

Rouge got up onto the bed and unclipped her bra and let it slip to the ground, revealing her naked upper body. Tails got a nosebleed from the sight, there was something about it he couldn't understand, whatever perverted thought he had were melted away as Rouge wrapped her breasts around Tails' cock and began to titfuck the fox, causing a completely new pleasure he's never felt before. Rouge used her tongue and licked the tip of his shaft, winning more sounds of pleasure and eventually sucking the tip as she basically had Tails begging for it. Tails cummed again as she gulped the majority of his seed, some of it stayed on her breasts.

"I… don't have that much energy left," Tails panted.

Rouge giggled a little as pointed her ass towards Tails and jiggled it playfully in his face, she pulled down the lower half of her ruined outfit to reveal her white panties.

"So what would like me to do?" Tails asked.

"I would really like it if you could shove your rod in my ass," Rouge answered.

Tails got up onto his knees as he pulled the panties down from Rouge's ass and pushed inside, getting a surprised yelp from Rouge as he worked at a slow pace. Her yelps became moans of pleasure as Tails sped up, stretching her out in the process. Moans and screams came from both of them as Tails went in as fast as he could, causing Rouge to scream his name in total ecstasy. It felt so good to both of them, Rouge had her darkest desires fulfilled while Tails was experiencing new sensations he never felt before.

"Rouge! I'm going to c-cum soon!" Tails warned.

"Give it to me! I want to feel you inside of me!" Rouge replied screaming from the pleasure.

**_(End lemon)_**

Tails released himself inside of Rouge's tight ass, falling back onto the bed as Rouge collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. Tails pulled up the covers on his old bed as Rouge nipped at his neck; Tails rested his hands on Rouge's ass and squeezed, getting a small moan from her.

"Goodnight, my sexy fox," Rouge mumbled.

"Goodnight, my seductive bat," Tails replied.

Tails took one of his shoes and threw it at the light switch that hung on the wall, shutting off the light. Rouge kicked off her shoes and gloves to make herself more comfortable. The remainder of the night was picture perfect; there was no Eggman, no Sonic, and no dumb things to distract them from their big moment in their lives. It was just them and the world to walk on.

And if anything were to happen to separate them, it would be because of fate…

* * *

**And there's another lemon for you lemon cravers! Sorry for the long update, I was taking lessons from one of of the lemon masters that only Fanfiction has to offer. Anyway, I would like to thank all of the viewers, make sure to stick around for the outro chapter! And stay tuned for the second installation of The Aging Game!**


	13. a stake through the heart

**AN: aw yeah! The outro chapter! I would like to give a shout out to a reviewer named 'Guest' (odd name for a reviewer, but I'm not complaining). For his/her/its funny comments and reviews on a few of the chapters. Remember, the cake is a lie! Anyway, onto the outro chapter, have a nice day!**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: a stake through the heart**

Tails woke up in his old bed set up in the fan girl room that Rouge had set up. Something felt different; he didn't feel any weight on his chest. Tails looked up to see Rouge wasn't there and her ruined clothes were missing, a note was folded up and laid on his chest, on the front it said "Tails" In cursive writing. Tails opened it up, revealing her note.

_"Dear Tails," _Rouge's note began, _"sorry to leave you like this, but G.U.N. called me in for some espionage against Eggman somewhere on the other side of Mobius. I wish I could've spent more time with you, I really wanted to, but I didn't have the chance to. I'll miss you and your seductive touch, please, don't be mad at me that I have to be gone for two whole months. I never wanted to go, but I had no choice, after the espionage I'm going to get some other job so we can spend more time together, I left you some money and some keys to the penthouse and the club, please look after them both when I'm gone. I'll see you in December. Love, Rouge."_

Tails felt a stake go through his heart at the end of Rouge's note; it pained him to learn that she'll be gone for two whole months, in a place that felt so empty. Tails could only sigh on the matter as he got his clothes on and walked out to the living room, spotting Orbot as he sat on the couch watching the robot channel.

"Morning Tails!" Orbot greeted.

"Orbot? How did you get here?" Tails asked.

"Funny story behind that," Orbot admitted, "however, I do believe that we have a few things to do, yes?"

"We do," Tails agreed, "get ready Orbot; we're hitting Club Rouge soon."

"Management?" Orbot asked.

"Of the sort," Tails answered.

"Very well," Orbot replied, "allow me to grab a few things."

Orbot turned off the TV as he jumped off the couch; Tails looked over to the kitchen table to see two keys. One of them labeled "club" and another one labeled "penthouse," along with a couple thousand dollars and another note left by Rouge. Tails read it, revealing another message.

_"Hey, it's me again," _Rouge's message began, _"I just wanted to say thanks for releasing me from my personal dilemma, when I get back ill return the favor. With a bottle of wine and five rounds of fun."_

Tails smirked as he sat the letter down on the table, he would hold Rouge to what she put in her message. Tails picked up the keys as he met Orbot and walked out the door, he knew that life won't wait, so why should he wait? His life changed so unnaturally in only a few days and he was going to seize the opportunity, he knew that things weren't the same and he wasn't either. He was going to go out there and take what was his rightfully, he deserved it.

After a few minutes of walking, Tails and Orbot unlocked the doors to Club Rouge. Tails clicked on the lights as everything happened was still there, the broken chairs and tables that he slammed that mongoose through, the dance floor that he met Natalia and made out with her in the alleyway, his first shot of alcohol during happy hour and when he walked back in the rain. It would probably be one of his most fond memories. Tails walked behind the bartender counter and viewed the inventory that was taken by the bartender that worked on Friday by the hedgehog named "Dominic" at the bottom of the inventory note. It would take a few hours to get this place straightened up, but he had all the time in the world to make it happen. This was his time now, and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

_'Now my world is at my fingertips,' _Tails thought.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Sorry for the short outro chapter and I'm DEEPLY sorry that Rouge left for the espionage. G.U.N. are assholes! But this wraps up part one of The Aging Game, stay tuned for the second installation!**

**Adios, amigos!**


End file.
